SYNDROME
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Sindrom. Seperti syndrome yang merangkak menjadi sebuah penyakit dan mewabah. Kau tak pernah menyadari. Saat kau telah mengetahuinya, semua terlambat. Mencair, menghilang. Klise! final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**SYNDROME**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**SYNDROME**

Sindrom. Seperti syndrome yang merangkak menjadi sebuah penyakit dan mewabah. Kau tak pernah menyadari. Saat kau telah mengetahuinya, semua terlambat. Mencair, menghilang. Klise!

**SYNDROME**

Angin musim dingin berhembus kencang melewati setiap sela-sela tampat yang ada di kota Konoha. Menghasilkan sensasi menggelitik yang dingin. Seorang pemuda tampak berdiri tenang di atap sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang. Jika ditanya apa yang ia lakukan? Jangan berpikir bahwa dia akan bunuh diri. Hei, kau tak mungkin mengakhiri hidupmu di hari natal kan?

Jika kau melihat apa saja yang berada di sebelahnya, mungkin kau akan sedikit tercengang. Senapan yang sudah terancung dengan anggunnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Di bawahnya dia dapat melihat targetnya tengah tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang yang ia lewati. Sosok dengan rambut pirang keemasan dengan senyum lima jari yang ceria namun terlihat berwibawa. Tubuhnya yang tegap terbungkus mantel tebal seolah memberi kehangatan yang menyejukkan.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas berat. Ia mengerahkan senapannya tepat pada dada lelaki berambut pirang itu. Ia mempersiapkan bidikannya. Perlahan jari telunjuk itu menarik pelatuk. Ia ,menghitung dalam hati.

Dor..!

Lelaki di bawah sana tampak ambruk memegangi dada. Seketika ia dikerumuni oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Pemuda di atap gedung itu tersenyum puas. Ia menyeringai. Dengan tenang ia merapikan peralatan yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan memasukkan ke dalam tas punggung miliknya. Tak lupa, hoodie dark blue yang sedari tadi menghangatklannya turut ia tanggalkan. Tubuhnya kini berbalut kemeja putih yang sangat kontras dengan apa yang ia kenakan tadi.

Pemuda itu melangkah santai. Meninggalkan kepanikan orang-orang di bawah sana.

" Saatnya mengambil bayaran..." bisiknya pada udara yang kosong.

Sasuke tersenyum senang melewati tiap anak tangga menuju lantai dasar. Begitu sampai, ia kembali tersenyum. Melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang panic akibat tewasnya seorang direktur perusahaan terbesar di jepang. Sasuke melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan tenang.

Tak sadar jika seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan dirtektur itu tengah meraung-raung memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Karena syndrome, akan segera menjangkit. Menggerogoti pertahanannya. Mewabah tanpa bisa ia hindari. Merusak tanpa bisa diperbaiki. Melekat tanpa bisa terlepas. Mengikat tanpa bisa terbebas.

Pertemuan.

Tbc...

Ini adalah prolog. Okey? Reviewnya ya...

Saya harap readers sekalian mau review untuk kelanjutan benda ini. Ttd_Namikaze Lian.

See ya...

=review=


	2. Chapter 2

**SYNDROME**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

** SYNDROME **

Suasana perumahan elit itu tampak tenang dan lengang. Tak ada hal istimewa di sana. Hanya terkadang suara deru mobil keluar dari garasi rumah yang rata-rata mampu memuat 3 mobil sekaligus. Ya, ini adalah perumahan ter-elit di Tokyo. Bukan sembarang orang bisa menempati tempat istimewa ini. Karena kau harus menguras kantungmu hingga kering hanya untuk mendapatkan sepetak tanah yang lebarnya tak lebih dari kamar mandi umum di pengisian bahan bakar. Tempat ini hanya milik orang-orang dengan strata yang sanggup menyaingi kaisar Jepang dalam hal finansial. Tak ayal, jika begitu memasuki perumahan ini, serasa kau memasuki kompleks istana dongeng yang megah.

" Tuan, tolong jangan lempar barang-barang saya.." terdengar rengekan keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda. Ia tampak berjalan mondar-mandir mengikuti arah barangnya yang dilempar random ke segala arah.

" Aku tak peduli. Kau harus pergi. Ayahmu sudah mati, sekarang perusahaanmu sudah bangkrut...!" bentak seorang lelaki tepat di depan wajah pemuda yang sejak tadi memunguti barang-barangnya. Pemuda itu tampak ketakutan. Terlihat dari raut mukanya yang tiba-tiba suram.

" Tapi Kakuzu-san, Naru tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Naru harus tinggal dengan siapa?"

" Itu bukan urusanku bocah idiot..! pergi atau kau kutendang..!" bentak orang bernama Kakuzu itu.

" Tapi-"

Braakk...!

Satu tendangan itu tak pelak membuat Naruto terpental. Pemuda dengan gesture yang terbilang lebih mirip anak usia delapan tahun itu meringis memgangi tubuhnya yang menjadi korban atas tendangan dari Kakuzu. Ia beringsut menuju barang-barangnya yang sudah berada di luar pintu. Memungutinya satu persatu. Terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Naruto.

" Tou-san, Naru harus bagaimana? Kenapa Naru tidak boleh tinggal di rumah ini lagi? Kenapa Tou-san tidak mengajak Naru masuk ke dalam tanah saja?" tak terasa butiran air mata membasahi pipi berwarna caramel milik Naruto. meninggalkan jejak leleran yang penuh ketakutan.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram ransel yang ia panggul.

" Tou-san, Naru harus pergi kemana?" ucapnya pada langit yang hampa. Menjatuhkan bulir-bulir salju yang perlahan menutupi helaian pirang sang Namikaze Naruto. Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato, korban penembakan orang tak dikenal yang tewas di tempat dan bangkrut setelah seminggu kematiannya.

Dia mulai berjalan menapaki takdirnya yang terjal.

**Syndrome**

Sasuke berjalam tenang melewati setiap orang yang ada dalam koridor itu. Sesekali ia memainkan kunci mobil yang ia putar-putar. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah berada di depan ruangan bertuliskan presiden direktur. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia masuk. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut panjang tengah duduk menghadap keluar jendela ruangannya. Sasuke berhenti di depan meja. Ia memutar bola matanya. Jengah.

" Kau sudah datang, Sasuke?" terdengar suara baritone dari laki-laki itu. Ia membalik kursinya menghadap ke Sasuke.

" Hn.."

" Seperti biasa, kau sangat irit bicara.."

" Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Orochimaru. Sekarang berikan bayaranku.." ucap Sasuke dingin.

" Apa kau sudah memastikan orang itu mati?"

" Aku tidak menyangka jika orang licik sepertimu tidak melihat berita seminggu ini. Atau di rumahmu tidak ada siaran tv? Tentu kau sudah tahu bahwa dia mati bersama perusahaannya. Itu maumu, kan?"

Orochimaru menyeringai. Ia benar-benar tidak salah memilih pemuda ini untuk menghabisi lawan bisnisnya. " Good boy..!"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia memilih memperhatikan miniature ular yang terpajang di meja kaca milik Orochimaru. Dasar, siluman ular! Batinnya.

" Aku sudah mengirimnya ke rekeningmu..." jawab Orochimaru enteng. Mendengar itu Sasuke terperanjat. Segera ia melepaskan kait pistol yang terpasang di dalam lengan kemejanya dan menodongkan benda berbahaya itu tepat di depan kening Orochimaru. Orochimaru tercekat. Mata sasuke tampak berkilat menatap tajam kea rah orochimaru.

" Don't play with me..! Aku belum menerima sisa pembayaran sepeserpun darimu, jangan memaksaku untuk menarik pelatuk ini jika kau ingin hidup, ular tua!" sergah Sasuke cepat. Ucapannya terdengar begitu tenang tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun.

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. Ia meraih laptop yang berada di sampingnya " Ternyata, kau tak sebodoh yang ku kira. Baik, baik, aku akan mengirim sisa pembayarannya.." ucap Orochimaru sembari memencet beberapa tombol laptopnya. " See, sudah terkirim. Sekarang urusan kita sudah beres.."

Mau tak mau Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya memastikan bahwa transaksi pembayaran sisa 'pekerjaannya' seminggu yang lalu benar-benar terlaksana. " Aku berharap tak akan bekerja sama dengan ular tua seperti kau lagi..." ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Matanya memicing.

Orochimaru mendecih pelan. Ia tak menyangka orang suruhannya itu memiliki lidah yang sangat tajam. " Well, Boy. Sayangnya aku masih berharap bekerja sama denganmu untuk kelancaran bisnisku nanti.."

" Aku tidak tertarik. Aku pergi.." ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Orochimaru yang tersenyum puas. Ia menutup pintu ruangan itu kasar tak menghiraukan teriakan dan tawa gila dari sang pemilik ruangan yang menurutnya sedikit tidak waras.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang, beristirahat dan melupakan penembakan itu yang entah mengapa membuatnya tidak tenang.

**Syndrome**

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari saku celana. Dengan cepat ia memasuki mobil sport dark blue yang baru beberapa minggu lalu ia beli. Sejenak ia terdiam. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di atas kemudi. Menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tak lama, setelah itu, mobil mewah itupun melaju memecah lalu lintas.

Sasuke memilih membuka kap mobilnya. Ia ingin merasakan angin musim dingin yang membawa butiran-butiran salju. Menerpa wajahnya memberikan sensasi dingin dan sejuk. Helaian dark blue raven miliknya yang ia biarkan agak panjang melambai diterpa angin. Kulitnya yang putih bersih bak porselen dengan wajah yang tampan membuat ia terlihat begitu sempurna di mata para wanita. Yang sebaliknya membuat Sasuke risih.

Memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, Sasuke rasa ia masih bisa dikatakan waras dan tak harus bermain kejar-kejaran dengan polisi seperti biasanya. Ia lebih memilih memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan lebih lambat dari kecepatan rata-rata. Mungkin karena ia ingin menikmati kesenangannya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak senang jika hanya dengan melesakkan selongsong peluru ke dalam dada seseorang kau bisa membeli sebuah lapangan golf berharga selangit? Dan kelebihan uang itu bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli sebuah mobil ferarri beserta sirkuit balapnya? Mungkin hanya orang gila yang akan bersedih dan meraung-raung jika mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

Tapi dengan resiko yang kau tanggung apa kau bisa melakukannya dengan mulus tanpa cacat? Jangan sebut Sasuke sniper nomor satu jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan mulus tanpa cacat. Tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pembunuh direktur utama perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke yang bisa menembak seekor burung sambil mengendarai kuda yang menyebabkan bangkrutnya perusahaan Namikaze corp. Tak ada yang tahu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terperanjat. Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia baru ingat jika tugas dari dosen killer bernama Kakashi harus ia selesaikan besok. Jika ia tidak mau dihukum membuat paper yang tebalnya entah berapa. Membayangkannya membuat Sasuke mual. Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya, ia ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya dan menyelesaikan tugas itu jika saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Menarik? Bagaimana hal menarik itu hingga seorang Sasuke bisa menghentikan mobilnya?

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan sembari melambaikan tangannya. Apanya yang menarik? Biasanya Sasuke memilih mempercepat mobilnya daripada berhenti. Bukan. Pemuda itu memakai baju ala anak usia lima tahun dengan tali sampai kepinggang ala monyet. Tampak lucu namun tak cocok dengan wujud fisiknya. Di sampingnya terdapat beberapa ransel besar dan tangan kirinya memeluk boneka rubah besar berwarna oranye. Rambut pirang keemasannya tampak melambai diterpa angin musim dingin. Yang lucu, dia mengenakan kaca mata hitam besar yang menutupi matanya. Sejak kapan musim dingin orang-orang memakai kaca mata hitam? Aneh. Dandanan pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan anak TK yang tinggal di samping apartemen milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Senyuman itu yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Entah mengapa senyuman itu seperti pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Familiar.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Ia mundur beberapa meter sehingga tepat berada di hadapan pemuda aneh itu. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda aneh itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tak lagi tersenyum. Seperti melihat film-film action, Sasuke melihat pemuda itu membuka kacamatanya pelan. Sangat pelan terkesan di dramatisasi.

'orang aneh..' batin sasuke.

" Tuan, apa Naru boleh menumpang...?" ucap pemuda itu sambil melepas kaca matanya.

Dan Sasuke melihat langit musim panas membentang di mata pemuda itu.

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Mata itu sangat bercahaya. Sangat kontras dengan matanya yang hitam kelam dan tajam. Mata itu seolah memberinya ketenangan. Dia terpesona.

" Kau mau kemana?" hei, kanapa Sasuke bisa sebaik ini?

" Naru tidak tahu..."

" Naiklah..." ucap Sasuke. Ia baru sadar, kenapa dia bisa menyuruh pemuda aneh itu naik?

" Arigatou, tuan..." ucap Naruto riang. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen, ia tersenyum ceria. Tak lupa senyum lima jari itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke terasa seperti berada dalam de javu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Naruto berbalik menghampiri barang-barang yang ada di belakangnya. Tak lupa boneka itu masih dia peluk erat. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Mau tak mau ia harus turun membantu pemuda itu menaikkan barang-barangnya. Aneh, bila dilihat, fisik pemuda ini sepertinya seumuran dengan Sasuke. Kenapa kelakukannya seperti anak usia lima tahun. Dan lagi, kenapa boneka itu masih saja ada di pelukan pemuda yang jika di teliti kurang lebih berusia delapan belas tahun ini? Bocah aneh. Batin Sasuke sambil mengangkati barang-barang milik Naruto.

" Sudah. Sekarang masuk." Ucap Sasuke singkat, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang melongo menatapnya.

" Arigatou tuan..err..."

" Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke." Sial! Kenapa Sasuke bisa memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda aneh ini?!

" Terimakasih Sasuke-san. Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Kata Tou-san ketika bertemu orang, harus beramah tamah dan memperkenalkan diri.." kata Naruto.

'seperti pernah dengar nama itu, tapi kapan? Dimana?' Sasuke membatin.

" Hn..."

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mobil mewah itupun kembali melaju. Kali ini Sasuke tak sendiri, di sampingnya tangah duduk manis seorang pemuda aneh-cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki- yang entah mengapa sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Sasuke menyetir.

Langit sudah mulai senja. Matahari sudah turun untuk beristurahat setelah seharian menerangi bumi belahan Jepang. Sasuke sudah sampai di depan lobi apartemennya. Ia mendengus kasar saat matanya menangkap sosok pirang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Ah ia lupa untuk menurunkan si pirang. Oh, bukannya tadi dia bilang bahwa ia tidak tahu mau pergi kemana? Haaah, rasanya Sasuke ingin menggilas kepalanya saat itu juga.

Bagaimana bisa ia membawa pemuda ini sampai ke dapan apartemennya? Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya mencari? Bagaimana kalau anak ini minggat dari rumah? Sasuke rasa pilihan kedua tidak mungkin mengingat betapa anehnya anak ini.

Oke, sekarang Sasuke mulai bingung harus berbuat apa pada Naruto. Berkali-kali ia mengangkat tangannya mencoba membangunkan Naruto, namun urung. Naruto sepertinya sangat lelah melihat betapa lelapnya ia tidur dengan boneka rubah oranye itu di pelukannya.

" Hei, bangun..." ucap Sasuke agak pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tak bergeming. Hanya terdengar lenguhan dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak di telinga bocah aneh itu.

" Hei, idiot, cepat bangun..."

" Ngghh...Sasuke-san, ini di mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Persis seperti anak kecil batin Sasuke.

" Kau ada di depan apartemenku. Sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Naru tidak punya rumah lagi." Ucap Naruto sedih. Tangannya memainkan telinga boneka rubah besar di pelukannya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia menghela napas panjang. " Baiklah, baiklah. Untuk sementara waktu kau boleh tinggal di tempatku."

Naruto mengengkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. Matanya yang semula berkaca-kaca kembali bersinar. " Hontou..?"

" Hn.."

" Arigatou, Sasuke-san..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke turun diikuti oleh Naruto. Keduanya lalu mengambil ransel-ransel yang diletakkan di bagasi belakang. Naruto yang masih dengan boneka rubahnya dan sebuah ransel oranye cerah dipunggung. Dan Sasuke dengan beberapa ransel di tangannya. Menghasilkan pemandangan yang cukup unik bagi sebagian orang yang berada di dalam lobi aparteman mewah itu. Sangat jarang sekali melihat seorang Sasuke kerepotan membawa beberapa ransel diikuti oleh seorang pemuda aneh yang terus saja mengekor sambil melemparkan senyum sana-sini.

Sasuke menjatuhkan ransel-ransel itu begitu ia sampai di depan pintu. Segera ia memencet beberapa kode yang ada pada tombol pengaman pintu itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke manganggap ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semerepotkan apapun, semua ini demi keamanan tempat tinggal kan?

Naruto tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum begitu pintu itu tebuka. Ruangan itu ditata minimalis dengan perabotan sederhana namun memberi kesan mewah dan elegan.

" Dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melemparkan jaketnya ke atas tempat tidur.

" Tou-san?"

" Terserah kau saja.."

" Tou-san Naru dimasukkan ke dalam kayu lalu ditimbun di dalam tanah." Jawab Naruto lirih. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan omongan Naruto.

'Kayu? Ditimbun? Apa maksudnya? Apa dikubur? Gila! Anak ini tidak bisa membedakan mana yang di kubur mana yang ditimbun?!' batin sasuke mulai jengkel.

" Bicara yang benar, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tak sadar jika Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya begitu kata bodoh keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Mata safir itu layu.

" Sasuke-san juga bilang Naru bodoh? Teman-teman Naru juga bilang kalau Naru bodoh." Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya.

Sasuke sedikit tercengang dengan perkataan Naruto. " Maaf."

" Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san. Naru juga tahu kalau Naru bodoh."

" Jadi, dimana Tou-sanmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. Ia tak mau jika harus lama-lama bersama pemuda yang menurutnya cukup idiot itu.

" Kan tadi Naru sudah bilang. Tou-san Naru dimasukkan dalam kayu lalu ditimbun di tanah. Naru mau ikut, tapi tidak boleh. Kata orang-orang besok Naru bisa pergi sendiri."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Ya! Ia mengerti sekarang. Naruto tak memiliki ayah karena ayahnya mati. Got it!

" Apa kau punya saudara lain?"

" Tidak.." entah mengapa Sasuke seperti mendengar isakan kecil di belik suara lirih itu.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas kasar. Baik,sekarang ia harus memutuskan akan dia apakan anak aneh ini. " Oke, kau boleh tinggal di tempatku sementara. Tapi ingat jangan macam-macam di sini."

" Arigatou Sasuke-san. Tou-san pasti senang. Karena Tou-san pernah bilang bahwa Naru harus bertemu orang yang baik. Sasuke-san baik." Ucap Naruto penuh kegembiraan.

" Hn..."jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. Ia ingin segera mandi dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Andai saja suara Naruto tidak lagi mengganggunya.

" Sasuke-san.."

" Ada apa lagi..." ucap Sasuke malas. Malas sekali.

" apa Sasuke-san tau apa itu sindrom down? Teman-teman Naru selalu bilang bahwa Naru anak sindrom down.." ucap Naruto polos penuh rasa keingin tahuan.

Tak pelak satu pertanyaan itu memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke tentang keanehan bocah ini. Syndrom down. Kata itu menghentikan napasnya sejenak, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri kaku di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto lekat. Diam. Tanpa suara.

Sindrom down. Ya, kelainan itu, sudah ia duga.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunda acara mandinya.

To be continue

Yah, inilah chapter dua dari fic Syndrome buatan author Namikaze lian. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan dapat menghibur. Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang sudah bersedia review. Akhir kata jangan lupa review, wassalam..tunggu chapter tiga...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 datangggg!**

Bales review dulu yah...

**Nasusay: **chapter ini banyaaak! Makasih uda review.

**Yuki amano: **yang mati bukan naru. Dan ini bukan dark naru. Gomen ne..

**Two brother crazy lady and boy: **tau banget deh kalo ini yaoi, maaf ini yaoi pertama saya. Saya pernah bikin tapi Cuma yaoi sepihak. Ini udah coba aku panjangin. Trus sasu taunya di chapter ini. Baca aja. Hehe ngarep.

**Khukhukhudattebayo: **sasu emang baik. Eh, penjelasan sindrom down ada di chapter ini lho. #wink

**Gunchan cacunalu polepel: **arigatou ne...

**Mj: **arigatou.. kaasan-nya naru dijelaskan chapter depan. Tunggu aja yah..kalau sasu suka ama naru? Baca aja chapter ini..hehe...

**Ca kun: **arigatou ca kun...

**Satsuki naruhi: **khukhukhu, sasu akan menderita setelah ini, lihat saja...arigatou.

**SYNDROME**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please.

**SYNDROME**

Syndrome down. Ya, kata itu seolah menjadi jawaban atas berbagai pertanyaan yang timbul dalam benak Sasuke mengenai bocah bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Tunggu! Namikaze, Sasuke merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Tapi kapan dia pernah mendengarnya? Well, lupakan.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Sasuke. Duduk di tepi ranjangnya, di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda aneh yang berkata bahwa dia adalah anak syndrome down dan bertanya apa itu syndrome down. Sejujurnya, Sasuke ingin menjelaskan secara detail kelainan itu. Ya, dia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran universitas ternama Jepang. Dan hal yang sangat sepele mengenai syndrome down, tentu saja dia sangat hapal diluar kepala. Andai saja-

Ya andai saja.

Andai saja yang bertanya bukan pemuda pengidap syndrome down itu sendiri, mungkin Sasuke sudah mengoceh. Syndrome down adalah kelainan genetis dimana gen kekurangan satu kromosom sehingga tubuh mengalami kelainan mental. Misalnya seperti yang dialami Naruto. Dia tidak mengalami perkembangan mental sewajarnya dan cenderung bertindak layaknya anak kecil. Kromosom dalam gen anak ini hanya berjumlah 44 yaitu 21 AA kromosom tubuh dan 2 kromosom seks (XY). Untung saja, perkembangan fisik Naruto masih normal. Kebanyakan pengidap kelainan ini berumur pendek dan bla-bla-bla...

Oke, jika yang dia hadapi mahluk normal dengan jumlah kromosom 46. Tapi yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah manusia dengan kromosom 44, yang mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk memahaminya. Apa Naruto mengerti tentang genetic? Apa dia juga mengenal kromosom? Sasuke yakin yang Naruto tahu hanya bermain dan permen. Karena memang itu yang biasa terjadi pada pengidap sindrom down. Tidak terbayang bagaimana Sasuke menjelaskan kelainan itu tanpa asap yang mengepul dari kepala Naruto dan beberapa jam kemudian tersiar kabar bahwa sebuah apartemen terbakar karena pemiliknya menjelaskan tentang kelainan genetic pada penderita syndrome down. Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi.

Lagipula, akan sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa pengidap kelainan ini memiliki IQ di bawah rata-rata. Tak terbayang berapa banyak rambutnya yang rontok saat menjelaskan hal itu pada Naruto dan esok harinya ia terbangun mendapati dirinya telah botak. Oh, tidak! Membayangkannya Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Sekarang Sasuke mulai bingung harus berbuat apa. Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum bangkit dan mengambil sebungkus coklat pemberian tetangga baru dua hari yang lalu dari laci meja kecilnya. Ia menyodorkan coklat itu pada Naruto dan dalam hitungan detik, coklat itu sudah disambar oleh manusia aneh bin ajaib yang sekarang tengah menatap Sasuke lekat. Sasuke duduk kembali di samping Naruto. Angin musim gugur menyusup lewat jendela kamar Sasuke dan menerpa wajah Naruto, menimbulkan aroma dan sensasi menggelitik sekaligus aneh di dalam perut Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat mengacak rambut Naruto. Ya, sepertinya ia harus mulai menerima kehadiran pemuda aneh ini di rumahnya.

" Jadi, syndrome down itu apa?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi sambil masih memakan coklat pemberian Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke agak kikuk harus menjawab bagaimana. Tentu saja ia tidak mau mengalami kebotakan dini sekaligus kehilangan rumahnya.

" Well, syndrome down itu..." kalimat Sasuke menggantung. Ayo berfikir, teriaknya dalam hati.

" Ya?"

" Anak syndrome down itu, anak yang baik hati. Ya! Anak yang baik hati."

Seolah ada petir yang menyambar kepala Sasuke begitu kalimat itu terucap. Ia yakin, sangat yakin, jika Kakashi dosen killernya itu mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, mungkin Sasuke sudah berakhir di tempat penjagalan sapi terdekat.

" Yatta..! jadi Naru baik? Kata tou-san Naru harus jadi anak baik. Berarti benar kata tou-san. Naru selalu membantu teman Naru, jadi karena itu, Naru dipanggil anak sindrom down. Benar kan Sasuke-san?" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. " Iya."

" Naru anak baik. Naru baik hati. Naru suka jadi anak sindrom down..!"

Mendengar itu Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Tak apa jika ia harus berbohong pada Naruto, toh Naruto juga tidak mengerti.

" Aku mau mandi. Kau bersihkan sisa coklat di pipimu itu." Ucap Sasuke kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

" Ha'I Sasuke-san.." Naruto mengangguk keras sambil mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari kotak tissue di meja kecil Sasuke. Tak lupa senandung 'Naru baik hati' kelur dari bibir mungilnya. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum geli di dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto telah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke melepaskan handuk kecilnya di atas kursi kecil di sudut ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat memakai pakaian ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah terlelap. Dia mengamati wajah itu. Wajah tidur itu sangat damai tanpa beban, benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu ia memakaikan selimut untuk Naruto dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak lincah di atas layar I-padnya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun seolah tengah memilah sesuatu. Sesekali terdengar ia merapal kata syndrome down. Ketemu! Ternyata benar analisanya. Naruto memang benar mengidap syndrome down. Dan yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto kini sebatang kara dan membutuhkan perlindungan.

Lalu?

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Tentu saja ada. Sekarang Naruto tengah berada di rumah Sasuke. Menumpang lebih tepatnya. Jadi, untuk sementara, dia harus bersedia memenuhi kebutuhan Naruto sampai ia menemukan saudara pemuda itu.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidur di futon. Tapi mengingat cuaca yang sangat dingin dan ia tidak mau menyiksa tubuhnya untuk terkena hipotermia esok hari, ia memilih tidur di samping Naruto yang sepertinya memiliki gaya tidur layaknya kincir angin negeri Belanda. Terbukti dengan posisi awal tidur Naruto yang normal, setelah beberapa jam kemudian dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi, posisi Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Membuat Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Bagaimana tidak frustasi jika kau harus tidur dengan orang yang memiliki gaya tidur artistic seperti Naruto. Posisi awal terlihat sangat damai, lalu beberapa jam kemudian kau dibuat tercengang. Kaki berada di atas bantal, kepala di bagian ujung bawah tempat tidur dan posisi tengkurap yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan. Lalu kau harus berusaha keras membalik posisi Naruto agar kembali seperti manusia normal. Kemudian esok harinya kau mendapati dirimu berada di atas lantai dengan tidak elitnya, dan saat kau melongokkan kepalamu di atas tempat tidur, kau melihat Naruto sudah berubah entah berapa ratus derajad.

Lama-lama Sasuke bisa gila!

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menampung anak ini sementara di rumahnya. Toh, sepertinya dia anak baik. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang sangat penurut pada Sasuke. Tak apa jika ia harus tersiksa. Karena dengan adanya pemuda idiot ini, setidaknya Sasuke punya teman untuk di ajak bicara. Ya,walaupun terkadang otak Naruto tidak bisa di ajak berpikir terlalu keras. Lagipula Sasuke tak mau ambil resiko demi asap yang mengepul di atas kepala Naruto nantinya.

Seminggu kemudian.

Sebulan kemudian.

Sebulan kemudian Sasuke sudah terbiasa tidur di atas futon. Sasuke sudah terbiasa terbangun dengan rengekan Naruto yang minta segelas susu coklat hangat. Sasuke sudah terbiasa tertawa bersama Naruto dan boneka rubah oranye yang selalu dibawa-bawa Naruto kemanapun ia pergi. Dan Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan degupan jantung yang random disertai desiran aneh pada dirinya saat melihat senyuman hangat Naruto.

Sasuke tak mau memikirkan hal itu lebih dalam.

Pagi ini Sasuke akan pergi ke tempat bermain bersama Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang merengek-rengek hampir menagis untuk diajak ke tempat ramai itu. Jujur saja Sasuke sangat membenci keramaian. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus menuruti anak ini. Jika tidak mau diganggu dengan tangisan kekanakan Naruto sepanjang hari. Yang membuat Sasuke harus memeriksakan telinganya ke THT karena betapa kencangnya tangisan Naruto.

Sasuke sudah siap berangkat, ia duduk di atas sofa kecil kesayangannya sambil memainkan telepon genggamnya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk Naruto. Kali ini ia menyiapkan pakaian yang lebih dewasa dan sesuai untuk umurnya bagi Naruto. Ia tidak mau berjalan bersama pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun yang memakai pakaian seumuran anak lima tahun dan mungkin nantinya akan memeluk boneka rubah raksasa. Ia ingin melihat Naruto sedikit-

" Sasuke, baju Naru aneh..."

-lebih dewasa.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa. Naruto terlihat sangat berbeda. Ia mengenakan setelan casual. Celana jeans panjang, dengan kaus berwarna oranye dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak yang seluruh kancingnya dibuka. Tak lupa sneakers warna putih. Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa. Apalagi tatanan rambutnya yamg sedikit ia rubah. Dibuat lebih berantakan namun terkesan lucu. Jangan lupakan wajah manis khas anak kecil yang ia miliki. Sasuke terpana.

'tenang Sasuke, kau masih normal.' Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

" Naru tidak pernah pakai baju seperti ini. Rasanya aneh Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik-narik kemejanya.

" Tak ada waktu untuk ganti baju lagi. Lagipula aku tak mau mengajakmu jika kau masih memakai baju monyet itu." Ucap Sasuke santai setelah ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar handphone di tangannya.

" Ya sudah." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

" Ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengantongi handphonenya.

" Tunggu..!" teriak Naruto.

" Apa lagi..?"

" Kyuubi..." teriak Naruto sambil kembali berlari masuk ke kamar mengambil boneka kesayangannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Bisa tidak ia pergi bersama Naruto tanpa boneka aneh itu? Tidak pemiliknya, tidak bonekanya, sama-sama aneh.

" Sudah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. " Ayo kita bermain...!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat sambil berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu tersenyum.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai ke tempat bermain. Karena jarak apartemennya dengan taman bermain itu cukup dekat. Sehingga hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mencapainya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke turun dan menyeretnya menuju arena permainan.

Entah sudah berapa puluh wahana ia naiki bersama Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali ia diseret paksa oleh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam arena permainan yang sejujurnya Sasuke benci. Ingin sekali Sasuke menyeret Naruto pulang jika saja pemuda itu tidak merengek di hadapannya.

Hari sudah beranjak senja saat Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku kecil untuk sekedar beristirahat setelah seharian penuh disiksa oleh mahluk kuning aneh di sampingnya. Naruto tampak sangat puas terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu ceria. Sasuke turut tersenyum. Ia suka melihat senyum Naruto yang sangat ceria tanpa beban. Ia suka melihat mata Naruto yang berwarna biru indah. Ia suka melihat tawa riang Naruto yang seolah berkata 'aku tidak akan pernah bersedih. Lihat aku!'. Ia suka-

Stop!

Ia masih normal. Sejauh ini masih normal. Kalaupun ia membelot dari jalur, ia akan memilih orang yang lebih waras untuk ia cintai. Bukan pemuda dengan IQ di bawah rata-rata dengan predikat pengidap kelainan syndrome down.

Tak seberapa lama mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara tamasya mereka dan bergegas pulang. Keduanya terlihat sangat lelah. Apalagi Naruto. Terbukti dengan Naruto yang langsung jatuh tertidur saat mobil Sasuke baru melaju beberapa meter meninggalkan parkiran taman bermain itu. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Wajah damai itu lagi. Ah! Dia sudah mulai gila!

" Naru, bangun.." ucap Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto. Ingin sekali ia menoyor kepala Naruto karena dengan berani meneteskan liurnya di atas jok mobil Sasuke. Menjijikkan!

" Nggh... Sasuke. Sudah sampai? Naru ngantuk sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap matanya.

" Sudah. Cepat turun sebelum kau membanjiri jok mobilku dengan air liurmu." Ucap Sasuke.

" Jok itu apa?" Tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Ya Tuhan! Beginikah penderita sindrom down yang sesungguhnya? Lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia baca dari buku literature perpustakaan.

" Lupakan. Sekarang turun."

" Ha'i...ha'i.." ucap Naruto agak malas. Tak lupa ia mengambil boneka rubahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke harus kerepotan membawa beberapa boneka besar yang mereka dapat dari beberapa wahana permainan.

Setelah pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, Naruto segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan Sasuke segera membersihkan dirinya. Ia mendengus kasar melihat betapa joroknya Naruto karena tidur tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Sasuke baru saja hendak memasuki kamar mandi jika saja suara ringtone handphonenya tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia berjalan malas menuju tempat tidurnya karena memang tadi ia melemparkan benda itu di sana. Setelah beberapa saat ia mencari benda itu yang ternyata ditindih oleh Naruto, ia segera memeriksa nama yang terlihat di layar hendphonenya.

'Siluman ular Orochimaru is calling'

Dengan malas Sasuke memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

" Hn.."

" Selamat malam anak baik." Sapa Orochimaru. Membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

" Ada apa?"

" Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu." Ucap Orochimaru. " Bayarannya lumayan. Ya, walaupun lebih kecil daripada kemarin. Karena target ini cukup mudah untuk kau bunuh."

" Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Pemilik perusahaan property terkenal Sarutobi corp. Aku akan kirim fotonya. Selesaikan malam ini. Pukul sepuluh ia akan kelur dari kantornya untuk menghadiri rapat tender. Bunuh dia saat itu juga."

" Kau berani memberiku bayaran berapa?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Jauh di sana, seringai Orochimaru terkembang.

" Dua miliar." Jawab Orochimaru mantap.

" Segera kirimkan fotonya."

" See, kau mau bekerja sama denganku lagi." Ucap Orochimaru, tak lupa kekehan kecil terdengar.

" Ck. Segera kirim atau aku berubah pikiran."

" Oke,oke. Kau akan menerima fotonya dalam waktu tiga puluh detik setelah ku tutup telepon ini. Lakukan dengan rapi. Pastikan dia mati seketika."

" Kau meragukanku, ular tua?" Tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan.

" Tak sedikitpun aku meragukan snipper nomor satu seperti kau."

Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Entah siapa yang memutus terlebih dahulu, yang jelas tak lama kemudian di layar handphone Sasuke muncul gambar seorang lelaki dengan janggut tebal dan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

'saatnya bekerja.' Batin Sasuke sembari memasuki kamar mandi.

Sasuke merapikan ranselnya. Di dalam ransel itu terdapat dua buah hand gun, laras panjang rakitan dan beberapa alat penyamaran lainnya jika ia berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Tapi sepertinya hal itu jarang terjadi mengingat betapa rapinya kerja pemuda itu. Sasuke memakai jaket kulit hitam dan mengenakan topi hitam untuk sedikit menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi suara Naruto lebih dahulu menghentikan langkahnya.

" Sasuke mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

" Kau kenapa bangun?"

" Sasuke berisik. Naru jadi bangun." Ucap Naruto agak cemberut.

" Aku mau bekerja. Kau diam di rumah. Jam dua belas nanti aku sudah pulang. Ingat, jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapapun jika yang datang bukan aku. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kembali tidur. Saat pulang nanti aku bawakan es krim dan coklat untukmu. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto. Sejenak Naruto menguap lebar.

" Wakatta..!"

" Anak pintar. Ingat pesanku tadi. Aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke, setelah itu ia meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke menutup pintu pelan, tak lupa mengaktifkan kunci pintu digital untuk mencegah agar Naruto tetap berada di dalam dan tak ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke berjalan santai memasuki lift menuju ke atap gedung tempat ia akan melakukan aksinya. Ia berdiri dan merapatkan jaketnya. Sesekali ia melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Tinggal beberap menit lagi. Mata Sasuke melebar begitu target yang menjadi sasarannya malam ini sudah terlihat keluar dari pintu gedung di hadapan gedung tempat ia berada. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai mempersiapkan bidikannya tepat mengarah ke dada laki-laki itu. Ia sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi jika targetnya bergeser. Sekalipun bergeser, kecepatan peluru itu tetap bisa mengenai jantungnya sekalipun mungkin akan menyiksa targetnya terlebih dahulu. Ya, siapa suruh bergerak?

Tinggal sedikit lagi. Sasuke sudah siap menarik pelatuknya. Dan-

Dor..!

Perkiraannya tepat. Ternyata targetnya sedikit bergeser. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghindari kecepatan peluru yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Target itu ambruk dan menggelepar tak berdaya. Mati.

Sasuke segera merapikan peralatannya. Ternyata para bodyguard orang itu tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke sehingga Sasuke dapat dengan mudah melarikan diri. Mereka sibuk dan panik melihat tuan mereka tiba-tiba kehilangan nyawanya karena selongsong peluru melesak tepat di jantung tuannya. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia menyeringai puas. Segera saja ia melepas jaket hitamnya sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga darurat menuju lantai dasar. Kau tahu apa yang ia kenakan? Setelan seragam cleaning service lengkap dengan ember dan lap pel di tangannya. Karena sebelumnya Sasuke sudah melemparkan tasnya dari sisi lain gedung itu. Tersisa hanya sebuah pistol kecil di lengan bajunya. Ia tersenyum saat bertemu dangan para bodyguard yang naik ke gedung itu.

" Hei kau!" terdengar suara seorang bodyguard bertubuh besar memanggil Sasuke.

" Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia merapatkan topinya.

" Kau melihat seseorang di atas?"

" Maaf, aku tak melihat siapapun di sana. Sejak jam Sembilan tadi aku membersihkan tempat ini." Ujar Sasuke enteng. Ia menyeringai tipis.

" Ya sudah, pergi!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka.

" Baiklah.." ucap Sasuke enteng. Tak lupa seringaian puas tercetak di bibir pucatnya.

Repot. Benar, satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan Sasuke saat ini. Dia harus memanggul ranselnya yang berisi barang-barang berat. Dan juga ia harus menenteng tas belanjaan berisi beberapa batang coklat dan beberapa kotak es krim. Dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk membelikan pemuda itu es krim. Ia tidak mau harus mengalami sakit telinga karena Naruto menangis akibat Sasuke lupa membelikan makanan-makanan itu.

Sasuke menekan-nekan tombol proteksi pintu apartemennya. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, ia segera menutupnya kembali dan berjalan menuju arah dapur. Beres. Es kriom dan coklat sudah masuk ke dalam kulkas. Sekarang masuk kamar dan beristirahat. Es krimnya besok saja makannya. Ia malas jika harus menemani Naruto mekan es krim tengah malam.

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam saat Sasuke berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar di apertemennya. Baru beberapa langkah ia masuk, matanya membulat. Tak ada! Matanya mengedar menyusuri setiap jengkal kamarnya. Tak ada!

Naruto tidak ada di kamar!

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Banyak sekali spekulasi berkecamuk di kapalanya. Bagaimana kalau Naruto pergi? Bagaimana kalau anak bodoh itu diculik? Bagaimana kalau si idiot itu minggat?

Oke, sekarang Sasuke mulai panic.

Samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar mandi di kamar Sasuke. Segera, setelah ia memasukkan ranselnya ke dalam lemari, Sasuke menuju ke kamar mandi. Mungkin saja Naruto ada si sana. Benar saja. Naruto tengah meringkuk di dalam baththub. Sesekali terdengar isak tangis dan tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Sasuke malambatkan langkahnya, takut jika Naruto terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

" Naruto.." panggil Sasuke pelan. Sangat pelan.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

" Naruto, aku sudah pulang. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, ia lalu mendekati Naruto. Ia meraih bahu Naruto dan membalik tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Naruto menghadap Sasuke. Naruto berbaring di dalam baththub. Matanya tampak merah dan jejak air mata yang mulai mengering. Sepertinya Naruto menangis sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya. Terbukti dengan kelopak matanya yang sudah sembab.

" Daijobu ka?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Sasuke.." ucap Naruto parau.

" Kau kenapa?"

" Naru rindu tou-san." Ucap Naruto sambil sesenggukan. Air matanya kembali mengalir, reflek, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Naruto. Entah mengapa melihat mata yang biasanya bersinar namun saat ini redup itu ia merasa sakit.

" Kau merindukan tou-sanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menghapus jejak air mata Naruto.

" Naru sangat merindukan tou-san, Sasuke. Naru ingin bertemu tou-san. Tapi tou-san ada di dalam tanah." Isak Naruto terdengar makin keras.

" Hei, jangan menangis. Kau punya foto tou-sanmu kan? Kau bisa melihatnya setiap hari."

" Naru punya. Tapi Naru ingin dipeluk tou-san."

" Kau seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

" Tapi Naru rindu tou-san.." rengek Naruto. Pipinya menggembung dan masih saja isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

" Seperti apa wajah tou-sanmu itu, sampai kau sangat merindukannya?"

" Tou-san Naru sangat tampan. Tou-san sangat mirip dengan Naru, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. " Tampan? Mirip? Boleh ku lihat?" Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya di hadapan Naruto.

" U-Um.." Naruto mengangguk keras. Ia menyodorkan selembar foto yang terbalik. " Sasuke pasti kagum dengan ketampanan tou-san Naru.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto. Ia membalik foto itu pelan.

Degh...!

" I-ini..!" ucapan Sasuke menggantung. Ia tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kembali tertelan. Lidahnya seolah kelu.

Di depan Sasuke terpampang jelas foto seorang lelaki yang tengah tersenyum bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan laki-laki itu. Lalu apa yang salah?

Tangan Sasuke mendadak gemetar. Di hadapannya, jelas foto orang itu. Foto orang yang ia tembak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Foto orang yang dipanggil tou-san oleh Naruto. Foto yang menjawab pertanyaan mengapa Sasuke seolah berada dalam de javu tiap kali melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar, tiap kali melihat Naruto di hadapannya. Orang itu tou-san Naruto. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu? Sehingga ia bisa membunuh ayah dari pemuda seperti Naruto.

Semua itu membuat Sasuke ingin menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke tergerak, merengkuh tubuh ringkih Naruto dalam dekapan hangat penuh penyesalannya. Mata keduanya terpejam, Naruto dengan kerinduannya, dan Sasuke dengan kenyataan pahitnya. Mengalir, merasuk. Mewabah.

Penyesalan tak dibutuhkan di sini.

To be continue

Chapter ini panjang! Chapter ini panjang!

Haah, akhirnya selesai juga. Lian sangat senang dengan respon baik dari readers. Terimakasih atas review dan comment2 yang membangun cerita ini. Terimakasih. Review chap ini lagi yah?

Yang terakhir, tunggu chap empat yang mungkin agak lama updatenya...wassalam..

=review=


	4. Chapter 4

**SYNDROME**

**Eits! Balas review dulu, okey?**

**Mj: **makasih atas sarannya, mungkin chap ini agak mirip sama sugesti dari mj-san. Tapi mungkin juga beda. Gak tau deh. Moga gak mengecewakan.

**Nasusay: **gak sama nasu-san! Untuk pertanyan nasu-san, akan kejawab di chapter ini. Arigatou.

**Earl: **arigatou senpai. Untuk pertanyaan senpai, bakalan kejawab di chap ini.

**Two brothers: **waah, chapter fic ini bakal panjang kok. Mungkin lebih dari lima. Tenang aja, hehe, arigatou.

**Notes: **buat review yang nggak kebales, mungkin review anda tidak muncul. Gomen ne.

**SYNDROME**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please. Flame itu sirik, sirik tanda tak mampu, tak mampu memunculkan kreatifitas diri.

**SYNDROME**

Sasuke merengkuh erat Naruto dalam pelukannya. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung pemuda itu. Entah, Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Pikirannya buntu. Tentu saja, karena putra dari targetnya beberapa bulan lalu sedang berada dalam pelukan eratnya. Naruto masih sesenggukan dan beberapa kali terdengar dia menyerot ingusnya.

Hati Sasuke menjerit, seolah berteriak 'maafkan aku!' beratus-ratus kali. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka jika pemuda idiot yang diam-diam telah mencuri perhatiannya selama kurang lebih satu bulan ini telah kehilangan ayahnya akibat ulah Sasuke.

Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan karma.

Ketika kau harus berhadapan dengan orang yang telah kau hancurkan hidupnya, kau merasa seluruh dunia seolah tengah menodongmu dengan senjata api laras panjang dan siap menarik pelatuknya bersamaan. Seolah puluhan harimau siap menerkam dan mengoyakmu. Ya, mungkin ini karma yang harus ditanggung Sasuke akibat pekerjaan kotornya. Pekerjaannya memang kotor, menghabisi nyawa orang lain untuk mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang besar. Tapi jika kau berada pada pihak Sasuke, mungkin kau akan memilih pekerjaan yang lebih kotor daripada ini. Untuk alasan tertentu, mungkin Sasuke akan membenarkan aksinya. Demi seseorang disana yang paling ia rindukan. Apapun pekerjaannya mungkin akan ia terima.

Dan sekarang Sasuke mulai menyesali keberadaannya. Mulai menyesali kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda aneh bermarga Namikaze yang sekarang tengah berada dalam dekapannya. Tapi ia tahu, penyesalan tak dibutuhkan disini.

Sasuke kembali mengusap punggung Naruto. Perlahan ia menegakkan tubuh Naruto yang saat ini tengah bersandar di tubuhnya. Ia mengusap pipi yang sarat leleran air mata itu. Mengusapnya berkali-kali hingga kering. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menebus kesalahannya pada anak itu. Ya, mungkin menjadi orang yang memberi kasih sayang penuh pada Naruto. Setidaknya untuk saat ini cukup seperti itu.

" Naruto, apa kau tahu, kenapa tou-sanmu ditimbun?" Tanya Sasuke agak ragu. Berkali-kali ia menimbang untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya. Siapa tahu naruto tahu bahwa kematian ayahnya karena ditembak oleh seseorang. Lebih tepatnya ditembak olehnya.

" Waktu itu Naru baru keluar dari kantor tousan bersama tou-san. Waktu kami akan menuju mobil, tiba-tiba tou-san tidur, lalu Naru coba bangunkan tapi tou-san tidak bangun. Naru menangis supaya tou-san bangun, juga tidak bangun. Besoknya tou-san dimasukkan ke dalam tanah."

Oke, Sasuke benar-benar seperti ditelanjangi kali ini. Sekalipun jawaban ini bisa saja membuat orang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi tetap saja kejadian itu runtut dan sama persisi seperti yang ia tahu. Menuju ke mobil, lalu ia tembak tepat di jantung orang itu sampai orang itu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membacakan surat wasiat bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas. Ia tak mungkin bersyukur atas keidiotan Naruto yang tak mengerti situasi saat itu. Meskipun sejujurnya ia sedikit lega atas kebodohan bocah ini. Tetap saja, ia merasa telah berbuat hal yang begitu laknat pada Naruto.

" Lalu di mana kaa-sanmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia mengusap kepala Naruto lembut sembari tersenyum canggung.

" Kaa-san?" Naruto membeo.

" Iya, dimana kaa-sanmu?"

" Kaa-san Naru juga ditimbun di tanah. Sudah lama." Jawab Naruto.

" Di-ditimbun?" Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa. Apa mungkin ibu Naruto juga sudah mati?

" Iya, kata tou-san, kaa-san Naru sudah ditimbun di dalam tanah. Kaa-san Naru pergi saat melahirkan Naru." Jawab Naruto polos, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Sasuke tersedak napasnya sendiri.

" Kau tenanglah. Aku ada di sini untukmu." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Entah malaikat apa yang sudah merasukinya sehingga ia bisa berkata demikian.

" Ne, dimana kaa-san dan tou-san Sasuke?"

" Aku?"

" Iya."

Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa tou-sannya sudah meninggal karena ulah kakaknya yang juga seorang snipper. Bahkan kehebatan kakaknya jauh di atas Sasuke. Namun, kehebatan itu justru menjerumuskan kakaknya ke dunia yang sama seperti Sasuke saat ini.

Ia masih ingat betul kakaknya menembakkan peluru panas itu tepat di kepala ayahnya karena ia mengetahui bahwa ayah tercintanya itu ternyata selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Malam itu Sasuke mulai membenci kakaknya. Kejadian penembakan itu menyebabkan ibu Sasuke mengalami gangguan jiwa dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Keluarganya hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

Lalu di mana kakak Sasuke sekarang?

Sejak kejadian itu kakak Sasuke dipenjara dan Sasuke mulai mempelajari seluk-beluk menjadi snipper. Ia masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah, ia dengan nekad menembak kepala kakanya yang tengah berada di luar ruang tahanannya. Dengan tatanan layaknya mata-mata handal, ia bersembunyi di atas pohon dan melesakkan peluru tepat di kepala kakaknya.

Mungkin, itu wujud dari balas dendam menurut pandangan Sasuke.

Hei, tunggu!

Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto tahu bahwa ia yang membunuh ayahnya? Bagaimana kalau nantinya Naruto juga membalas dendam seperti yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Naruto menembak kepala Sasuke seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada kakaknya? Membayangkan itu Sasuke kembali menelan ludahnya.

Gerakan tangan Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menatap mata Naruto dalam. Ia menghela napas panjang.

" Besok ku ajak kau menemui kaa-sanku." Ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum ia berdiri. " Mau ku gendong?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyodorkan punggungnya di hadapan Naruto.

" Mau!"

Malam ini Naruto tidur dengan tenang. Tak ada acara rotasi seperti biasa. Juga tak ada acara Sasuke terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sasuke senang sekaligus cemas. Senang karena punggungnya tak harus mencium lantai keramik yang keras dan siap membuat tulang belakangnya keropos sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi ia juga cema, cemas jika Naruto tahu. Apa yang harus ia katakan, bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada anak ini? Seolah ada virus yang menginfeksi kepala Sasuke membuat otaknya berjalan mundur. Tak mau berfikir.

Sasuke membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Naruto. Tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kening pemuda itu. Entahlah, Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Semakin dekat sehingga ia mampu merasakan helaan napas teratur Naruto. Lebih dekat –

-berhenti!

Tunggu! Ia masih normal. Sangat normal sejauh ini. Ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pemuda idiot, kan? Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak ikut-ikutan menjadi idiot bersama bocah ini. Ia masih mau menyelesaikan studinya sebagai calon dokter dan mendapat gelar cumlaude. Ia juga masih ingin membahagiakan ibunya yang saat ini tengah berada di rumah sakit jiwa. Bukan merubah tujuan hidupnya menjadi idiot bersama Naruto.

Ya, untuk saat ini ia masih memikirkan beribu kali untuk mendapat predikat tidak normal.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melindungi Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Setidaknya sampai anak ini mampu memilih mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang buruk untuknya. Dan juga sampai anak ini lupa kejadian kematian tou-sannya – yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan – dan memaafkan Sasuke, mungkin. Oke, itu untuk keadaan dimana ia sudah tertangkap basah sebagai pembunuh ayah Naruto.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto dan Sasuke sudah terlihat rapi. Naruto dengan mantel tebal berwarna oranye yang sejujurnya membuat Sasuke mual ingin muntah karena betapa menyilaukannya warna itu. Dan Sasuke memakai mantel berwarna dark blue – warna yang menurut Sasuke cocok untuk manusia dengan jumlah kromosom normal – yang tidak pernah membuatnya mual. Sasuke terlihat sedikit kesal dengan terbukti ia terus menerus mengomeli Naruto sepanjang koridor aparteman yang ia lewati bersama Naruto. Bagaimana kau tidak mengoceh jika kau harus dibangunkan dengan teriakan konyol jam lima pagi sedangkan kau baru tidur tiga jam yang lalu. Sasuke baru tidur jam dua pagi karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugas mata kuliahnya. Dan harus dikejutkan oleh teriakan konyol Naruto yang berada tepat di telinganya.

Mendengar teriakan cempreng Naruto rasanya Sasuke ingin menyumpal bibir mungil itu dengan sandal tidurnya, atau paling tidak dengan bantal.

Dan lagi, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sasuke dongkol setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya Naruto menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam kamar mandi sedangkan Sasuke sudah kering menunggunya. Tak hanya itu saja, saat Sasuke mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi, ia mendapat pemandangan yang membuat kepalanya serasa terbakar. Kau mungkin akan menghancurkan kamar mandimu beserta orang yang ada di dalamnya jika orang yang berada dalam kamar mandimu itu tak keluar selama beberapa jam, dan saat kau mengeceknya ternyata ia sedang bermimpi indah di dalam baththub.

Jika saja bukan Naruto, mungkin Sasuke sudah menenggelamkan orang itu ke dalam baththub.

Tapi entah mengapa seolah ada perasaan hangat tiap kali melihat Naruto tersenyum sekalipun Sasuke tangah mengomelinya. Sasuke merasa dirinya nyaman melihat senyuman ringan seolah tanpa beban milik Naruto. Ia tak pernah bisa mengomeli anak itu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Karena menit-menit berikutnya ia sudah kembali tersenyum bersama Naruto. Mungkin ia akan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi tidak normal. Ya, mungkin.

Mobil sport dark blue itu berhenti di tempat parkir sebuah rumah sakit jiwa kecil yang terletak di pinggir kota. Suasananya masih asri dengan bunga-bunga yang terawat. Mungkin sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali Sasuke datang ke tampat ini. Dan tiga bulan itu ibunya tetap tak bisa mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah anaknya. Yang ibunya ingat hanya ayahnya dan Itachi – kakaknya – seorang. Bukan dia sama sekali. Karena menurut ibunya, anaknya hanya Itachi seorang. Terkadang Sasuke berfikir bahwa ia tak pernah dianggap ada dalam keluarganya. Kenyataanya memang begitu, selalu Itachi yang jadi prioritas. Bukan dia sama sekali. Mungkin Sasuke akan sedikit bersyukur jika ibunya mengenalnya karena ia telah berhasil membunuh kakak tersayangnya itu.

Atau yang paling buruk, ia mendapat kutukan.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Mungkin takut, melihat orang-orang aneh yang ia lewati. Terkadang pegangannya menguat jika ada orang aneh yang mencoba mendekatinya. Terkadang ia juga mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke jika ada pasien yang coba menjangkau tubuhnya.

" Ini rumah kaa-san Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto agak merapatkan badanya pada Sasuke yang berjalan tenang di hadapannya. Tak lupa tangan yang masih berpegangan erat. Tanpa sadar, perasaan hangat menjalar di dalam hati keduanya. Sasuke tersenyum membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Rumah kaa-san Sasuke aneh, juga sangat ramai. Rumah kaa-san Sasuke luas. Dan rumah kaa-san Sasuke ada banyak orang aneh.."

" Ini bukan rumah kaa-sanku, Naruto." ucap Sasuke enteng, keduanya berbelok menuju koridor yang agak sepi namun terlihat bersih.

" Lalu untuk apa kita kesini? Kaa-san Sasuke ada di mana?"

" Kaa-sanku ada di sini, Naruto."

" Kenapa ada di sini?"

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Diamlah dan jangan lepaskan pegangan tanganku. Aku tidak mau repot jika kau menghilang." Ucap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas genggaman Naruto yang semakin menguat dan sedikit gerutuan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

" Kenapa kita masuk ke sini?" Tanya Naruto lagi setelah mereka berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan tertutup. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah tertidur lelap. Parasnya yang tua namun tetap ayu itu terlihat sangat lelah.

" Ini Kaa-sanku."

" Kaa-san Sasuke kenapa tidur di tempat itu? Naru pernah melihatnya waktu Naru sedang di rumah sakit. Kaa-san Sasuke sakit?" ucap Naruto sambil melongokkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah ibu Sasuke lebih dekat.

" Dia sedang sakit. Jangan berisik."

" Nanti kalau Naru sakit, Naru juga akan tidur di tempat itu ya Sasuke?"

" Mungkin. Jika kau terus mengoceh, kau akan ku tinggal di tempat ini." Ancam Sasuke. Seketika Naruto terdiam dan tak bicara lagi.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian, ibu Sasuke terbangun. Seperti kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya, wanita itu tetap tak bisa mengenali Sasuke. Ia hanya menggumamkan nama Itachi dan ayahnya berkali-kali tanpa sedikitpun namanya terselip disana. Hanya kata-kata yang sama yang terucap dari bibir ibunya. Seperti 'dimana Itachi dan Fugaku?' atau 'kau tahu, Itachi sangat hebat menggunakan pistol dia bisa menembak jantungmu saat kau berlari dan dia mengendarai kuda'. Lebih dari itu, hal yang paling membuat Sasuke terluka adalah ketika ia mendengar ibunya menggumam, 'kau siapa? Sasuke? Siapa Sasuke? kau anak siapa? Pasti kau tak sehebat Itachi. Itachi anakku yang paling hebat'.

Sasuke merasa tak pernah terlahir, ia hanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang Itachi. Hidup dalam bayang orang lain lebih menyakitkan dari pada menjadi bayangan itu sendiri, menurutnya. Bukankah ibunya tahu bahwa Itachi telah membeunuh ayahnya? Tapi mengapa ibunya tetap memuji-muji dia? Apa ada yang salah dengan kehadiran sasuke di dunia ini? Ini terlalu menyakitkan!

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam. Jauh dalam hati sasuke, ia sangat merindukan sosok ibunya yang hangat. Namun semua itu menghilang begitu ibunya mengalami depresi berat dan harus dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa karena beberapa kali coba bunuh diri. Enam tahun lamanya Sasuke kehilangan sosok ibunya. Enam tahun lamanya sejak dia berada di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama, ia memiliki dendam pada kakaknya dan pada dirinya sendiri. Enam tahun lamanya ketika ia memutuskan menjadi snipper untuk menghabisi kakanya.

Enam tahun itu, Sasuke bukan Sasuke yang dulu. Ia berubah menjadi predator yang terselubung dalam hiruk pikuk kota.

Saat menatap mata ibunya, mata yang sama dengan miliknya, ia merasa dunianya menghilang. Mungkin ia tak ubahnya seperti Naruto. Hanya saja jalan cerita yang mereka alami berbeda. Namun tetap sama, kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Bukankan saat ini Sasuke sudah mulai menyayangi Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya?

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya untuk menjadi orang yang terlupakan dan terabaikan. Kalaupun ibunya tak menganggapnya ada, masih ada dirinya sendiri yang mengakui eksistensinya. Dan mungkin Naruto juga masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang mengakui bahwa dirinya pernah terlahir dalam wujud manusia, nantinya.

Jika nanti Naruto tak pernah mengetahui kenyataan keji yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berada dalam kungkungan nostalgia yang pahit, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk pulang. Tak ada yang perlu dilakukan di tempat itu jika pada akhirnya memori lama terusik kembali. Lagipula, manusia kuning di sampingnya juga sudah merengek meminta untuk segera pulang. Ia sudah tak ubahnya seperti baby sitter sekarang.

Malam ini Sasuke mamilih untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Tak ada misi apapun. Dan ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu sekedar untuk mengajari Naruto membaca atau menulis. Yang anehnya anak ini tak kunjung mengerti. Bahkan untuk mengeja satu kalimat, Sasuke harus mengulang-ulang tempat yang sama agar Naruto dapat memahaminya. Sungguh, jika ia bisa melihat hal yang imajiner, mungkin sekarang ubun-ubun Naruto sudah penuh dengan kepulan asap.

Namun Sasuke tak pernah keberatan jika ia harus terus kerepotan oleh anak ini. Ia anggap sebagai wujud permohonan maafnya, ia rela jika harus ikut-ikutan berasap demi mengajari anak ini membaca kalimat 'bangun tidur lalu mandi' yang sejak dua jam lalu tak kunjung ia bisa. Mungkin butuh waktu satu tahun untuk Naruto dapat menghapal susunan huruf alphabet tanpa huruf 'b' yang tertukar dengan huruf 'd'.

Ya, tak ada salahnya mencoba menjadi orang baik.

" Coba kau baca kalimat ini." Perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebaris kalimat di hadapannya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. " Da-ngun ti-bur la-lu man-bi." Eja Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Ia rasa lama-lama ia juga akan ikut idiot. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Naruto mengeja dan selalu terbalik. " Bodoh. Bandun tidur lalu mandi."

" Susah Sasuke.." keluh Naruto, ia menggembungkan pipinya, cukup imut.

" Sekali lagi."

" Da-ba-ngun tibur lalu manbi."

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mencekik leher Naruto, lalu memutilasinya, setelah itu dia buang ke jurang terdekat. Oke, Sasuke mulai ngawur.

Ctak..!

Sasuke kembali mematahkan pensilnya untuk yang kedua kali.

" Kau teruskan belajarmu, aku mau ambil minum." Ucap Sasuke seraya meletakkan pensilnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut tidak karuan. Tantu saja, bahkan jika Sasuke tidak sabar menghadapi Naruto, mungkin dia sudah mematahkan meja belajar mereka.

" Ya, Sasuke, aku juga mau minum."

" Nanti ku ambilkan."

Sasuke melangkah menuju dapurnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil menuangkan jus tomat dan jus jeruk yang tersimpan di dalam kulkasnya. Tak lama, ia segera kembali ke kamar. Mendadak Sasuke membeku. Matanya membulat.

" Jangan bergerak atau Naru tembak..!" bentak Naruto seraya mengancungkan handgun tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

" Na-Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan.!"

" Kau penjahat! Harus ditembak..!1"

" Naruto, letakkan benda itu. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" teriak Sasuke.

" Sudah tugasku mengadilimu, penjahat!" bentak Naruto lagi. Seketika Sasuke membeku.

Apa mungkin Naruto sudah tahu kenyataan sebenarnya? Atau apa mungkin selama ini Naruto hanya berpura-pura mengidap sindrom down? Sasuke merutuki dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia tertipu oleh wajah polos Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke hanya melongo melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Sebenarnya yang gila di sini dia atau Naruto? Kenapa tidak jadi menembaknya?

" Sasuke tertipu..!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

" Dari mana kau dapat ini?!" Tanya Sasuke, napasnya memburu. Lantas ia merebut handgun yang ada di tangan Naruto.

" Dari lemari itu, tadi Naru mau mencari penghapus. Itu seperti mainan Naru di rumah, tapi punya Naru warnanya oranye. Dulu Naru suka bermain dengan tousan pakai pistol Naru, Naru polisinya, tou-san penjahatnya. Sekarang Sasuke yang jadi penjahatnya." ucap Naruto penuh semangat, tak sadar jika lawan bicaranya sudah hampir meledak. Bisa-bisanya dia menganggap benda berbahaya ini seperti pistol air di rumahnya? Bagaimana kalau ia menarik pelatuknya? Dan yang lebih buruk bagaimana kalau ia menembak dirinya sendiri. Anak ini bodoh atau memang tuhan tidak memberinya jatah otak, hah?! Sungguh, lama-lama Sasuke bisa sinting menghadapi bocah kelainan macam Naruto.

Tak peduli seberapa sering Naruto bermain polisi dan penjahat bersama tou-sannya. Yang Sasuke tahu, Naruto itu bodoh. Orang bodoh itu tak mengerti, jika ia tak mengerti kerja handgun itu, bisa-bisa ia membunuhnya dan yang lebih parah menembak dirinya sendiri. Tidak lucu kan jika kau mati di tangan pengidap sindrom down?

" Dengar aku! Jangan pernah bermain dengan benda ini lagi! Mengerti!?" ucap sasuke.

" Kenapa?"

" Jangan membantah! Pokoknya jangan pernah sentuh benda apapun yang ada di dalam lemari itu. Kau mengerti?!"

" Maafkan Naru. Naru tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.." terdengar isakan dari bibir Naruto, suaranya bergetar begitupun tubuhnya. Ia tertunduk dalam.

Melihat itu, Sasuke beringsut mendekati tubuh Naruto. Ia meraih tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. " Maafkan aku, aku tidak memarahimu, hanya saja benda ini berbahaya. Kau akan sakit jika menyentuhnya." Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata sakit, membuat Naruto mengangguk keras.

" Naru janji, Naru tidak akan main dengan itu lagi." Ucap Naruto, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

" Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya tidur." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak rambut Naruto.

" Sasuke tidak pergi lagi kan malam ini? Naru takut sendirian."

" Tidak, aku ada di sampingmu malam ini. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan membereskan ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, namun ia tak lantas merebahkan dirinya. Ia merogoh kalung berliontin Kristal segi enam yang meruncing di bagian ujungnya dari lehernya.

" Ne, Sasuke. Ini bagus tidak? Ini pemberian tou-san loh.." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan liontin miliknya.

Sejenak Sasuke terpana dengan liontin itu. Sangat indah. Liontin itu berwarna biru seperti iris nauto. Berkilau terpapar cahaya lampu.

" Bagus." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Kata tou-san kalung ini tak boleh lepas dari Naru. Kalung ini sangat berharga, pokoknya tidak boleh hilang, kalau sampai hilang bisa gawat. Terus, emmm, terus kalung ini tidak boleh diberikan kepada siapapun, terus,emm apa ya, oh iya, kata tou-san kalung ini bisa membuka sesuatu."

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. " Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

" Naru tidak tahu. Tapi kalung ini tidak boleh diberikan pada siapapun, Sasuke bantu Naru menjaga kalung ini ya.." pinta Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang membuat dada Sasuke berdegup tak karuan. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mendekati Naruto.

" Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Naruto gemas.

Keduanya saling terdiam dan mengamati wajah masing-masing. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Ia menatap lekat iris safir yang memesonanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Semakin dekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa centi. Sasuke berhenti. Tidak, ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak boleh.

Naruto yang semula terpejam, membuka matanya. Ia menatap iris onyx Sasuke sangat lekat.

" Kau tahu apa itu cinta?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Cinta? Cinta itu apa? Permen? Tou-san selalu memberi Naru permen coklat setiap tou-san bilang cinta ke Naru. Cinta itu apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

" Lupakan. Tidurlah."

Naruto tetap memperhatikan mata Sasuke saat ia baranjak meninggalkannya. Untuk yang pertama kali, ia melihat Sasuke yang kecewa.

Pagi ini Sasuke tak dikejutkan dengan teriakan Naruto meminta susu hangat padanya. Sebaliknya, Naruto membangunkannya dengan lebih manusiawi. Setidaknya ia tidak harus terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena mendengar teriakan histeris dari pemuda kuning itu. Pagi ini Sasuke dibangunkan dengan sumbatan di hidungnya. Ya, Naruto menyumbat hidung Sasuke layaknya jemuran pakaian hingga Sasuke hampir mati kehabisan napas. Tapi itu lebih baik, setidaknya.

Begitu ia menuju dapur sekedar mengambil minum. Ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan langka yang mungkin akan ia lihat sekali seumur hidupnya. Diatas meja makan tersedia susu dan makanan. Entah bisa dimakan atau tidak, dia yakin Naruto yang menyiapkan makanan itu. Dua gelas susu yang belepotan dan terdapat bekas tumpahan di sisi kanan kiri gelasnya. Dan jangan lupakan sepiring roti bakar yang ketika dicicipi Sasuke tak ubahnya seperti arang yang dihangatkan. Sasuke tak mau ambil resiko untuk dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa jam kemudian.

Setelah acara sarapan pagi itu – dimana Sasuke harus memasak lagi, khawatir dengan kondisi masa depannya – Sasuke memilih untuk tinggal di rumah. Baru beberapa menit ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kecil kesayangannya, ia sudah diganggu oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering. Tak mau mengganggu acara santainya, ia mengabaikan dering itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, berdering lagi, Sasuke mulai jengah.

Berdering lagi, Sasuke mulai muak, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Berdering lagi, Sasuke marah. Akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon itu dengan memencet tombol hijaunya keras. Jika saja tombol itu bisa bicara, mungkin dia akan berteriak dan mengumpat.

" Hn..." Sasuke menggumam kesal.

" Lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku." Protes suara di sana.

" Aku sedang sibuk Orochimaru. Ada perlu apa?"

" Datang ke kantorku sekarang, aku ada misi penting untukmu. Bayarannya sangat besar." Ucap Orochimaru.

" Aku tidak tertarik." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

" Datanglah. Misi ini sangat ringan, tapi bayarannya sangat besar." Tawar Orochimaru lagi. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ia sedang menimbang-nimbang.

" Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke agak enggan. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk menjalankan pekerjaan lagi, tapi mengingat ia harus menghidupi Naruto, ia mungkin harus menerima tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan itu nantinya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto dan berpesan ini itu padanya, Sasuke melesat menuju kantor Orochimaru.

" Ada misi kotor apa lagi, hn?!" Tanya Sasuke yang tanpa permisi menerobos ruangan pribadi Orochimaru.

" Misi ini sangat ringan, kau hanya perlu menculik seseorang. Setelah itu kau terima bayarannya dan blam! Selesai!" ucap Orochimaru sembari menyeringai tipis.

Sejenak Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti. " Maksudmu?!"

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan, ia mematikan rokoknya yang tinggal setengah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. " It's so simple, dear. Aku ingin kau menculik seorang anak. Anak itu memiliki kunci pembuka brankas yang beberapa waktu lalu kutemukan. Anak itu memakai kalung berliontin hexagonal yang merupakan kunci pembuka sebuah brankas besar yang berisi uang ratusan miliar, emas batangan dan mungkin asset-aset penting."

" Kau menemukan harta karun itu dari mana?" ejek Sasuke.

" Dari gudang bawah tanah Namikaze corp."

'Namikaze corp? jangan-jangan, Naruto. Liontin hexagonal, benda berharga, tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang lain.' Sasuke menganalisa dalam hati.

" Maksudmu..?"

" Putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato yang memegang kunci itu. Itu menurut sumber yang kupercaya. Dan sekarang keberadaannya tak diketahui. Aku ingin kau menemukan anak itu." Ucap Orochimaru.

'sial!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Orochimaru seolah menohok Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia mangantarkan Naruto pada masalah? Mana mungkin ia menculik orang yang ia sayangi? Mana mungkin ia tega pada Naruto? Sial!

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab tawaran Orochimaru. " Aku tidak mau."

Sejenak Orochimaru tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. " Kenapa?"

" Aku sudah berhenti."

" Impossible!" teriak Orochimaru.

" Aku tidak mau, ular!"

" Aku tidak yakin kau menolak tawaranku kali ini. Atau jangan-jangan kau tahu keberadaan anak itu? Katakan padaku dimana dia Sasuke! Aku membutuhkan anak itu!"

" Tidak, aku tidak tahu, manusia serakah!" kilah Sasuke.

" Jangan berbohong! Aku yakin kau tahu keberadaan anak itu. Cepat katakan!" bentak Orochimaru. Seketika Sasuke menarik kerah baju Orochimaru.

" Jangan macam-macam padaku. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau dan aku tidak tau dimana dia, siapa dia!" Sasuke menghentakkan tubuh Orochimaru hingga lelaki itu terhempas ke kursinya.

" Baiklah, jika kau tak mau memberi tahu, aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat kasar pada anak itu. Atau kau ingin aku memaksamu? Aku punya banyak cara untuk melakukannya."

" Lakukan jika kau bisa, aku tidak takut."

" Bagaimana kalau wanita yang ada di dalam rumah sakit jiwa di pinggir kota Sasuke?" Tanya Orochimaru, ia menyeringai.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal. " Jangan sentuh dia jika kau tidak mau sebuah peluru bersarang di otakmu, ular tua!"

" Tunggu sampai peluru itu menembus otak ibumu terlebih dahulu!" balas Orochimaru.

Sasuke membatu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia melangkah meninggalkan kantor Orochimaru dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Naruto dan ibunya dalam bahaya. Ia tidak mau mengorbankan Naruto untuk penjahat laknat seperti Orochimaru, tapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan ibunya. Tch! Sasuke muak!

" Kalung itu. Ya kalung itu! Kalung itu harus disingkirkan sebelum menjadi masalah!" ucap Sasuke sebelum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kantor Orochimaru.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke merencanakan langkah apa saja yang akan ia ambil untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Naruto, mungkin ia akan menyembunyikan kalung Naruto, atau menitipkannya sementara pada yayasan. Ah tidak! Naruto tak akan mau berpisah dengan Sasuke, ia yakin itu. Apalagi untuk tinggal di dalam yayasan, Naruto hanya akan membuat keributan disana tanpa ada Sasuke yang menenangkannya. Yang paling penting, singkirkan liontin hexagonal itu, secepat mungkin.

Lalu –

Ibunya! Mungkin ia akan memindahkan ibunya ke rumah sakit lain. Atau membawanya pulang jika memungkinkan. Mungkin. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus segera sampai ke apartemen sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju ke apartemennya begitu ia sampai. Ia ingin segera mencabut liontin itu dari leher Naruto. Secepat mungkin.

Sasuke bernapas lega saat matanya menangkap sosok Naruto tengah bermain dengan bonekanya di ruang tengah. Secepat kilat ia meraih tubuh Naruto dan berusaha meraih liontin itu. Tanpa permisi tentunya. Naruto yang reflek mencoba menghalangi tangan Sasuke yang menggapai-gapai lehernya.

" Sasuke ada apa?!" teriak Naruto masih menghalangi tangan Sasuke.

" Lepaskan kalung itu Naruto." perintah Sasuke.

" Tidak mau!"

" Lepaskan!" bentak Sasuke.

" Kenapa Naru harus melepas kalung ini? Naru tidak boleh melepasnya!" teriak Naruto. ia tampak marah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih bahu Naruto untuk menghentikan gerakan gelisah pemuda itu. Ia menghadapkan Naruto tepat dihadapannya.

" Dengar aku, kumohon lepaskan liontin itu. Demi kau." Pinta Sasuke halus.

" Tapi Naru tidak boleh melepasnya, Sasuke~~" rengek Naruto. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Sekarang ia benar-benar marah.

" Dengar aku! Liontin itu bisa membunuhmu, bodoh !"

Seperti petir yang menyambarnya, Naruto terdiam. Ia membeku.

Tak mengerti.

To be continue

Aaah...akhirnya fic chapter empat selesai juga. Maaf kalo updatenya aga lama, author harus mengikuti tryout yang bikin rambut author botak. #curcolhiks.

Wokeh, author ucapkan terimakasih yang segunung-gunungnya(?) pada readers yang sudah mau baca ataupun review. Ntar review lagi yah?

Yasud, itu saja, gomen kalo ficnya jelak.

Akhir kata, tunggu chap lima yah, salam SIXTEEN'NINETEEN BLACK'SYMPHONY ..wassalam...

=review=


	5. Chapter 5

**SYNDROME**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please. Flame itu sirik, sirik tanda tak mampu, tak mampu memunculkan kreatifitas diri.

**SYNDROME**

Final Chapter

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Naruto dan menghela napas panjang. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto. Namun, jika seperti ini keadaannya, mungkin ia akan melakukan lebih. Naruto sekarang berada dalam bahaya, ia harus dijauhkan dari dunia luar. Atau paling tidak menyembunyikan liontin itu untuk sementara.

Sayangnya –

Anak bodoh ini masih bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan benda itu agar tetap menempel di lehernya. Apa memang otaknya terlalu kecil untuk mencerna kalimat yang Sasuke berikan? Liontin itu bisa membunuhnya jika tetap ia kenakan.

Sasuke tahu siapa itu Orochimaru. Dia adalah manusia – yang menurutnya setengah siluman ular – yang akan melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Singkatnya, mata duitan dan selalu mementingkan materi. Dia pikir dunia ini hutan rimba?

Jika saja Naruto tidak mengalami kelainan, mungkin Sasuke bisa mentolerir. Setidaknya dia bisa membela dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa kau pikir dia bisa sekedar memukul orang yang akan melukainya? Sasuke yakin, yang Naruto bisa lakukan hanya berteriak seperti anak gadis dan meringkuk menunggu bantuan. Jadi normal kan jika Sasuke bertindak? Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

" Aku mohon, lepaskan kalung ini sekarang juga Naruto." pinta Sasuke yang kini telah merengkuh Naruto dalam dekapannya.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang. " Kalau tou-san marah bagaimana?"

" Dia tidak akan marah."

" Benarkah?"

" Kau tak percaya padaku? Aku akan menjaga liontin ini."

Perlahan tangan Naruto meraih pengait liontinnya dan melepaskan benda itu dari lehernya. Ia meletakkan di telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat liontin itu dan mengamatinya. Benar, liontin ini bukan liontin biasa. Terlihat dengan detail yang rumit di setiap sudutnya yang berjumlah enam. Serta ukiran-ukiran aneh yang melingkari dari pangkal hingga ujung. Minato memang pintar menyembunyikan hartanya. Dulu. Tapi tidak sampai Orochimaru berhasil menemukan harta karun itu dan berniat mengurasnya habis.

" Aku akan menjaganya, Naruto." ucap Sasuke lirih.

" Naru ngantuk.." keluh Naruto setelah beberapa kali terlihat menguap. Ia menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Sasuke. Meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapan dada bidang pemuda tampan itu.

" Naiklah ke tempat tidur. Aku belum ngantuk."

" Ya."

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halusnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Kembali ia perhatikan liontin itu. Ia harus menyembunyikannya. Tapi dimana? Dimana tempat yang aman?

Haah...

Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bengkit menuju ke lemari penyimpanan senjatanya. Satu persatu senjata itu ia keluarkan sampai lemari itu benar-benar kosong. Banyak senjatanya yang tertutup debu karena jarang ia sentuh. Termasuk senjata yang saat ini ia pegang. Senjata yang digunakan kakaknya untuk membunuh ayahnya dan yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa sang kakak. Senjata bertuah, eh?

Satu persatu pistol itu ia bersihkan menggunakan kain kecil yang memang sudah ada di dalam lemari itu sebelumnya. Sesekali ia melirik Naruto memastikan anak itu masih berbaring di tempat. Sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus menjaga Naruto dengan sangat ketat. Jangan sampai ular siluman itu berhasil menangkap Naruto dan mengambil liontinnya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, mungkin ia sendiri yang akan menembak kepala Orochimaru.

" Selesai.." Sasuke berujar lega setelah semua senjatanya selesai ia bersihkan dan ia perbaiki. Ia meregangkan ototnya sejenak mengurangi penat yang sejak tadi melandanya. Ternyata sebentar saja tanpa Naruto yang bodoh dan berisik itu tak enak juga.

Dan ia rasa ia memang tidak normal.

Pagi itu Sasuke kembali terbangun dengan suara ribut di dapur dan bau gosong seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pasti lagi-lagi Naruto menghancurkan dapurnya. Harus ia bilang berapa kali agar Naruto berhenti menghancurkan dapurnya dengan roti bakar rasa arang dan banjir susu? Sepertinya setiap pagi ia harus menambah daftar jadwalnya. Mengikat Naruto di tempat tidur agar tidak melarikan diri ke dapur dan menghancurkan tempat itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sasuke sangat malas jika harus merapikan ruangan itu sedangkan si pelaku hanya enak duduk di depan tv tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila.

Kau tak tahu bagaimana kesalnya Sasuke jika pagi tiba dengan sambutan serangkaian makanan tak layak makan buatan Naruto. Dan yang lebih buruk Naruto terus saja merengek meminta Sasuke untuk memakannya. Pada akhirnya ia akan memuntahkan seluruh makanan itu tanpa sisa. Sungguh, ia tak mau mati muda.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Begitu ia sampai, jantungnya serasa berhenti. Kemudian terganti oleh degupan yang sangat random dan mungkin beberapa saat kemudian jantungnya akan meledak. Bukan karena kehancuran seperti biasa. Atau karena bau atk wajar yang selalu menyerang hidungnya tiap pagi. Bukan itu. Dihadapannya berdiri Naruto di depan jendela. Dengan appron yang terpasang di bagian depan tubuhnya dan paparan sinar matahari yang membuat ia amat sangat manis dan bersinar. Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan karena mungkin belum mandi malah membuatnya semakin manis.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke yang perlahan mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapat tatapan Sasuke yang sangat hangat seperti itu. Biasanya yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan penuh rasa kesal dari pemuda itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang membeku di tempatnya. Ia telah terjebak pada pesona sorot mata Naruto yang begitu indah. Sangat kontras dengan sorot matanya yang menyebalkan. Perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Ketika jarak keduanya begitu dekat, reflek mata Naruto terpejam.

-dan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Naruto untuk yang pertama kali.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto cukup lama. Ciuman hangat yang sama sekali tak mengandung nafsu. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Namun terasa hangat dan membuatnya serasa melayang.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu memilih menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Pelukan itu sangat erat, erat sampai Naruto tak bisa bernapas.

" Sasuke..." ucap Naruto parau.

" Sebentar saja, sebentar."

" Sasuke, Naru tidak bisa bernapas.."

Dzingg...

Seolah mengalami korsleting, Sasuke tercekat dan segera melepas pelukan mautnya dari pemuda blonde itu. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar lepas kendali sampai tak sadar bahwa ia bisa seja membunuh Naruto dengan pelukannya.

" Maaf.." ucap Sasuke canggung.

" Kenapa Sasuke mencium Naru?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

Sasuke membeku. Dia harus jawab apa? Apa dia harus jawab bahwa ia mencintai Naruto? no way! Atau karena di bibrnya ada coklat? Untuk jawaban itu, Sasuke lebih memilih diterjunkan dari gedung pencakar langit daripada jawaban seperti itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Konyol sekali jika ia menjawab di bibir Naruto ada coklat. Tak mungkin anak itu menyisakan walau setitikpun coklat di bibirnya. Kalaupun bungkus coklat bisa dimakan, mungkin sejak dari dulu ia turut memakannya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Cepat mandi, kita akan menemui kaa-san.." kilah Sasuke.

" Menemui kaa-san Sasuke?"

" Ya. Cepatlah."

" Yosh!"

Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini beringsut mendudukkan dirinya di ujung meja makan. Setan apa yang tadi merasukinya sehingga bisa-bisanya ia mencium Naruto seperti itu? Ciuman itu terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Ya Tuhan, ia rasa ia benar-benar sudah gila karena terlalu lama tinggal dengan bocah ini.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk memindahkan ibunya ke rumah sakit lain yang jauh dari jangkauan Orochimaru. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko dengan memilih untuk menyelamatkan siapa terlebih dahulu. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan ibunya ataupun Naruto dalam bahaya. Apalagi berhubungan dengan Orochimaru. Orang licik itu selalu memiliki beribu cara untuk mewujudkan niatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Tak lama, dengan bantuan obat bius, ia sudah bisa membawa ibunya keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Sasuke meutuskan untuk membawa ibunya ke Suna. Ia dengar disana ada rumah sakit yang terpencil namun nyaman. Dan ia berharap semoga ibunya nyaman tinggal di tempat itu. Sekalipun Sasuke akan jarang menjenguk mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh antara tempatnya dengan Suna.

" Kau tunggu di luar sebentar." Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

" Sasuke mau apa?"

" Aku mau menemui ibuku sebentar, kau tunggu saja di sini. Jika ada apa-apa, berteriaklah. Mengerti?"

" Naru mengerti." Jawab Naruto seraya menganggukkan kepalanya keras.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah melakukan pelengkapan administrasi dengan rumah sakit yang baru, Sasuke mendapat ide untuk menyembunyikan liontin Naruto. Ia memilih ibunya sendiri untuk menyimpan kalung itu. Mungkin dengan begini Orochimaru akan kesulitan melacak liontin itu mengingat bukan sembarang orang bisa memasuki area rumah sakit kecuali keluarga pasien.

Ide cemerlang! Pikir Sasuke.

Perlahan ia mendekati ibunya yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter. Ia beringsut menggenggam tangan ibunya erat.

" Kaa-san, mungkin kaa-san akan marah jika tahu aku mencintai seorang laki-laki. Yah, laki-laki yang ku ajak menemui kaa-san waktu itu. Ya, aku mencintainya sekalipun ia cacat. Kaa-san, ia sedang berada dalam bahaya. Mau membantuku? Tolong jaga benda ini, jangan sampai ada orang yang mengembilnya." Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Mikoto dan mengeluarkan kalung itu dari saku celananya. Setelah itu ia memakaikannya di leher Mikoto dan menyembunyikannya di dalam kerah baju pasien yang wanita itu kenakan.

" Tolong jaga baik-baik. Aku pamit, kaa-san." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Sorot matanya menyendu menatap wajah lelah penuh beban ibunya.

" Sudah?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

" Sudah. Ayo pulang." Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan itu. Tak seberapa lama, pegangan tangan itu menghangat setelah Naruto menelusupkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke harus pergi ke kampusnya untuk menyerahkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Terpaksa, ia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di rumah. Tak mungkin jika ia membawa Naruto sampai ke kampus, karena ia yakin pasti akan terjadi banyak masalah setelahnya. Lagipula, bukankah Naruto harus dijauhkan dari dunia luar untuk sementara waktu?

Sepanjang jalan setelah dari rumah sakit, Sasuke hanya diam. Pikirannya terperas hanya untuk memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi dan kemungkinan apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto atau hanya sebatas rasa kasihan saja. Sungguh, Sasuke takut jika apa yang ia rasakan hanya sebatas rasa kasihan dan rasa bersalah karena pada akhirnya nanti ia akan melukai Naruto sekalipun anak itu tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Bukankah Sasuke sudah mengambil ciuman di bibir pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku terkena syndrome down itu?

Ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Ia harus bertanggung jawab pada perasaannya sendiri. Jangan sampai apa yang ia rasakan melukai perasaan bocah itu. Lagipula, di sini dia yang waras. Dia yang normal. Seharusnya yang waras membuat yang tidak waras menjadi waras dan yang tidak normal menjadi normal. Bukan sebaliknya, ikut-ikutan menjadi tidak normal.

Ini benar-benar konyol.

Sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini? Jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat setiap menatap mata Naruto yang cantik. Setiap kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Hell! Sasuke sudah mulai gila!

" Sasuke baik-baik saja?" tegur Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang hanya diam.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut. " Tidak apa-apa."

" Kenapa diam?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Bocah ini selalu ingin tahu urusan orang saja.

" Bukan urusanmu."

Jawab Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gerutuan tak jelas dari bibir Naruto.

Suasana mobil itupun kembali hening.

" Ingat, aku pergi sebentar. Jangan keluar rumah, jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang lain selain aku. Jangan bermain di dapur, karena pasti kau akan menghancurkannya seperti biasa. Nanti kubawakan es krim. Mengerti?" Sasuke mulai mengoceh mengingatkan apa saja yang boleh Naruto lakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Tentu saja, ia harus segera menyerahkan tugasnya ke kampus.

" Iya, Naru mengerti." Ucap Naruto ringan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi di hadapannya.

" Aku pergi dulu."

" Hati-hati Sasuke."

Sasuke menutup pintu ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya memantapkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. lagipula kalung itu sudah aman di leher ibunya, jadi ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega tanpa harus membawa Naruto kesana-kemari yang akhirnya hanya merepotkan saja.

Sasuke membetulkan kait pistol yang terpasang di dalam lengan bajunya. Selalu seperti itu, ia selalu membawa pistol kecil yang ia sembunyikan di dalam lengan bajunya. Ya, hal ini bertujuan untuk sekedar membela diri saja. Itupun jika situasinya mendesak.

Di lain tempat, terlihat Orochimaru sedang berjalan santai melewati koridor apartemen Sasuke. Langkahnya begitu ringan seolah tengah menjemput bingkisan berisi emas batangan seberat satu ton. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Seringainya terkembang begitu mengerikan. Perlahan ia memencet bel pintu di hadapannya.

" Siapa?" terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Seringai Orochimaru semakin terkembang seiring terdengar langkah mendekati pintu dimana ia berdiri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati pintu. " Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Tunggu sebentar, Naru segera bukakan." Teriak suara di dalam sana.

Orochimaru menegakkan bedannya dan meregangkan otot tangannya.

Cklek..!

" Sasuke cepat se – "

" Selamat siang, tuan muda Namikaze.." sapa ororchimaru pelan diselingi sebuah seringai.

" Sasuke..."

Naruto sempat menyebut nama Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pandangannya mengabur dan coklat yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke mendengus kesal begitu memasuki mobilnya. Harusnya ia sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu, kalau bukan karena sahabatnya, Shikamaru menghilang entah kemana dan saat dicari ternyata sedang bermimpi indah di atas atap kampus. Kenapa hidupnya dipenuhi dengan orang-orang aneh, sih?

Baru beberapa saat ia keluar dari tempat parkir, Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal. Tidak bisa lihat orang ingin tenang? Batin Sasuke saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Matanya membulat saat melihat siapa yang menelpon. Orochimaru. Ada apa lagi? Apa soal liontin itu?

" Hn?" jawab Sasuke malas.

" Halo good boy. Apa kabar?" sapa Orochimaru yang membuat Sasuke ingin menjedotkan kepala orang itu.

" Ada apa kau menelponku, hn? Aku tidak tertarik untuk misi apapun."

" Siapa yang akan menawarimu misi? Coba dengar ini..."

Terdengar suara rintihan Naruto yang memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke dari sana. Sasuke tercekat. Oke sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir jika seperti ini. Naruto tertangkap oleh Orochimaru? Bagaimana bisa? Dasar anak bodoh, pasti ia membukakan pintunya.

Shit!

Sasuke tak dapat menahan lagi emosinya mengetahui bahwa Orochimaru sudah membawa Naruto pergi. Mau apa orang gila itu? Bukankah kalungnya tak ada pada Naruto?

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" bentak Sasuke.

" Tidak ada, hanya sedikit sapaan kecil dan dongeng untuk anak-anak tentang seorang pembunuh bayaran." Ucap Orochimaru enteng.

Seketika mata Sasuke membulat. Apa mungkin Orochimaru menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto?

" Brengsek! Apa maumu?!"

" Hanya benda bernama liontin hexagonal yang kau sembunyikan. Berikan padaku!" bentak Orochimaru.

" Itu bukan milikku! Lagipula aku tak akan memberikannya padamu!"

" Jika kau siap melihat anak ini mati!"

Klik..!

Orochimaru menutup telponnya. Sasuke mengumpat-umpat tak karuan. Secepat kilat ia memutar balik mobilnya dan menuju ke tempat ular tua itu. Dia tahu dimana Naruto saat ini disekap, dia yakin itu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, dia akan mempertahankan liontin itu. Walaupun Naruto telah tahu siapa dia dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

" Naruto..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Ia terus memacu mobilnya. Semakin cepat. Tak peduli jika ia menabrak seseorang. Yang terpenting ia harus membawa Naruto kembali dan menyelamatkan anak itu dari Orochimaru sebelum terjadi seseuatu padanya. Sasuke akan sangat merasa bersalah jika ia nanti tak dapat menyelamatkan Naruto.

Mungkin ia akan gila?

Mobil sport biru tua itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung tua. Gedung yang lapuk termakan usia dan tampak menyeramkan dengan tanaman yang merambat tak terawat. Setelah memukuli penjaga di luar gedung, akhirnya Sasuke bisa memasuki gedung itu. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke tempat Orochimaru karena tak ada lift dan hanya ada tangga yang sudah lapuk dan hampir rusak.

Sungguh, Sasuke bersumpah untuk menguliti hidup-hidup ular tua itu jika ia berani menyentuh Naruto.

Sasuke tak peduli lagi jika nanti ia harus mati untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Baginya jika memang itu yang akan terjadi, ia anggap sebagai pembalasan dendam dari Naruto. Apalagi sekarang kenyataannya bahwa Naruto telah mengetahui siapa dia sesungguhnya. Tanpa Orochimaru pun, suatu saat mungkin Sasuke akan menceritakan sesungguhnya pada Naruto.

Tapi –

Jika memang keadaannya seperti ini, ia siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Tak peduli semua itu. Menjadi seorang snipper apalagi pembunuh ayah Naruto bukan pilihannya. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin berhenti saat ini juga dan menjadi orang biasa.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat!

Semua tak dapat dirangkai seperti dulu lagi. Naruto mungkin akan membencinya seumur hidupnya. Itupun jika nanti Sasuke masih bisa hidup setelah hari ini. Ia yakin, Naruto pasti akan sangat marah dan mungkin akan menodongkan pistol seperti waktu itu tepat di kepalanya.

Anak tangga yang ia tapaki terasa semakin memanjang seiring tiap penyesalan yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Apapun yang terjadi yang harus hidup adalah Naruto. Ia akan melindunginya sekalipun harus berkorban nyawa. Ya, memang itu tujuannya mempertahankan Naruto tetap ada di dekatnya sampai saat ini.

Biar ia mengabaikan perasaan yang sudah terlanjur ada. Lupakan rasa cinta dan keingainan untuk memiliki.

Blam...!

Sasuke menendang pintu di hadapannya hingga terpental. Nafasnya tercekat begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanya. Orochimaru tengah menyeringai mengerikan dan Naruto yang tertunduk dalam. Sasuke berdiri diantara mereka berdua. Orochimaru menggenggam sebuah handgun di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak menatap sendu ke arah Naruto yang sama sekali tak mau mengangkat kepalanya malah semakin tertunduk dalam.

" Naruto..." ucap Sasuke lirih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia tetap terpaku diantara Naruto dan Orochimaru yang tengah berdiri berhadapan.

" Jangan bergerak. Kenapa Sasuke membunuh ayah Naru? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa harus disuruh oleh paman ini? Kenapa Sasuke bukan orang baik?" racau Naruto. Ia tetap tertunduk tanpa sedikitpun mengangkat kepalanya.

" Kau boleh membenciku, Naruto. Itu terserah kau. Karena memang aku yang telah membunuh ayahmu. Kalau kau ingin membunuhku nanti, tak apa.." ucap Sasuke lemah tak ingin menatap Naruto yang perlahan terisak.

" Naru sayang Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke jahat? Paman ini bilang Sasuke membunuh ayah Naru, apa itu benar? Paman ini bohong kan Sasuke?"

" Dia benar. Dia memang menyuruhku membunuh ayahmu."

" Sasuke jahat..."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Ia memang jahat. Banyak nyawa yang telah ia hilangkan. Termasuk nyawa ayah Naruto. Dia pantas mendapatkan julukan itu. Sangat pantas.

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai puas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Setidaknya ia akan mendapat hiburan sebelum menjadi pemilik kunci pembuka brankas itu. Tak seberapa lama ia mulai tak nyaman dengan kebisuan ini. Hingga akhirnya Orochimaru mulai mengambil alih kendali.

" Bagaimana Sasuke? Suka dengan kejutan ini?" Tanya Orochimaru sembari memainkan handgun yang ia genggam.

" Brengsek! Kau memang harus musnah!" bentak Sasuke, ia menatap nyalang Orochimaru.

" Tak semudah itu good boy. Kau boleh menembakku setelah peluru ini bersarang di kepala kalian berdua. Tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin, kalian pasti sudah mati. Tapi jika kau menyerahkan kunci pembuka itu, mungkin aku bisa berbaik hati. Bagaimana?" tawar Orochimaru dengan nada yang dibuat ramah yang sejujurnya membuat Sasuke ingin menendang wajah lelaki itu.

" Sampai matipun, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Bahkan melihat bentuknya.."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang masih membatu dan tertunduk tak mau bersuara. Sungguh, kali ini ia berharap agar Naruto memukul kepalanya sampai mati atau apa yang penting ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan tempat ia menyembunyikan liontin itu.

" Jangan memancingkku untuk berbuat lebih buruk, bocah!" bentak Orochimaru yang mulai tidak sabar dengan kealotan pendirian Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia mengepalkan tangannya. " Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana benda itu saat ini..!"

" Seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku waktu itu, don't play with me! Atau peluru panas ini bersarang di otakmu, bocah!"

" Do it! Aku sama sekali tak takut jika nanti kau membunuhku...!"

" kau tak ingat ada anak ini?! Aku bisa saja membunuhnya..!"

" Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kalung itu! Pemegangnya adalah aku...!"

" Berikan padaku...!"

Sasuke melepas kait pistol di lengan bajunya. Serempak mereka berdua mengerahkan pistol masing-masing, Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya pada Orochimaru. Sedangkan Orochimaru mengarahkan handgunnya pada Naruto yang tak jua bergeming.

'larilah Naruto, kumohon...'

Naruto masih tak bergeming. Air mata terlihat masih menetes dan membasahi debu di bawahnya. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak dan meminta Naruto untuk lari. Apa dia tidak melihat pistol itu mengarah tepat padanya?

Sasuke dan Orochimaru saling pandang. Saling mengawasi gerak-gerik masing-masing.

" Naru sayang Sasuke.." ucap Naruto parau dengan tangis tertahan yang hampir meledak. Namun Naruto tetap menunduk tanpa mau mangangkat wajahnya sedikitpun.

" Sudah lama aku mencari kunci pembuka brankas itu setelah kematian Minato. Tapi ternyata memang tak mudah mendapatkannya ya, Sasuke?"

" Aku tak peduli, ular tua! Bagiku kau hanya manusia serakah dengan segudang ambisi yang tak pernah terwujud!" ejek Sasuke penuh penghinaan.

Orochimaru menggertakkan giginya. " Jangan berkata seolah kau orang suci! Berapa nyawa yang sudah kau habisi, hah?!"

" Aku tidak peduli lagi..!" bentak Sasuke.

" Aku hanya ingin kau memberikan kunci itu, setelah semuanya selesai, kau boleh bawa bocah idiot – "

" Jangan pernah sebut dia idiot! Sampai matipun jangan pernah sebut Naruto idiot!" bentak Sasuke penuh emosi. Entah mengapa dia sangat marah mendengar Orochimaru memanggil Naruto idiot walaupun ia sendiri sering memanggil Naruto idiot.

" Ada apa dengan kau? Apa kau menyukai anak idiot ini Sasuke?" Orochimaru tertawa singkat.

" Sudah kubilang jangan sebut dia idiot. Jangan berkata seolah kau mahluk paling hebat, ular! Kau tak lebih dari seorang iblis!"

Cukup! Habis sudah kesabaran Orochimaru menghadapi Sasuke. Selalu saja setiap omongannya bisa dimentahkan dengan mudah oleh pemuda ini.

" Kau juga iblis! Kau membunuh kakakmu sendiri!" Orochimaru mengeratkan pegangannya pada handgun yang terancung di tangannya.

" Apa kau juga ingin ku bunuh, ular?!"

Skak mat!

Mendengar kata itu, Orochimaru terdiam. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan batas kesabarannya kali ini.

" Kau mencintainya kan? Kau mencintai anak idiot ini kan? Baiklah kalau begitu..!"

Sasuke melihat Orochimaru hampir menarik pelatuk handgun yang saat ini ia genggam. Reflek, ia berlari menutupi tubuh Naruto yang saat ini menjadi sasaran tembak Orochimaru. Tepat saat peluru itu terlontar, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya –

Dor..!

Sasuke merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat hebat di dada kanannya. Sangat menyakitkan hingga ia merasa sulit bernapas. Samar ia mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya dan ledakan tangis Naruto. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan pistol yang ia genggam terlepas. Ia ambruk setelah menutup tubuh Naruto dan menggantikannya sebagai sasaran tembak Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tertawa puas. " Mati kau Uchiha..!"

Naruto gemetar melihat Sasuke ambruk di hadapannya. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan. Naruto yang sedari tadi berlutut memeluk tubuh Sasuke perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap nyalang pada Orochimaru yang masih tertawa-tawa tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Naruto sudah meraih pistol yang terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia arahkan pistol itu pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru tercekat melihat Naruto menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia acungkan tepat mengarah padanya. Belum sempat ia berkelit, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menarik pelatuk itu. Dan –

Terdengar beberapa kali suara letusan senjata api dari dalam gedung itu. Orochimaru tersungkur dengan darah yang mengucur dan lubang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar menembaki Orochimaru tanpa ampun.

" K-kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Orochimaru berkata terputus-putus menunjuk wajah Naruto.

" Aku, Namikaze Naruto." jawab Naruto singkat. Setelah itu Orochimaru tersungkur tak lagi bernapas.

Naruto menjatuhkan pistolnya dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Masih ada gerakan.

" Sasuke, kau harus selamat.." ucapnya lirih diiringi tangis sang meledak dari bibir sang tuan muda Namikaze.

Sasuke merasakan genggaman hangat di telapak tangannya. Pandangannya mengabur dan dadanya terasa begitu nyeri. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat wajah panik Naruto yang mengikutinya. Sasuke kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur dorong dan bersiap mendapat tindakan medis. Sasuke merasa kepalanya begitu berat dan nyeri yang tak kunjung berhenti dari dadanya. Parlahan ia merasa genggaman Naruto mengendur dan kehangatan itu mulai memudar.

Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar Naruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya. " Maaf Sasuke, cukup sampai di sini. Terima kasih."

Ingin sekali Sasuke kembali meraih tangan itu. Namun ia tak sanggup. Naruto berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Cahayanya semakin redup seiring tiap langkah Naruto yang terasa berbeda. Hingga pemuda itu hanya melihat sebuah titik yang bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya semua menggelap.

Dia kehilangan.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dengan sedikit nyeri di dada sebelah kanannya. Mata onyx itu kembali mengerjab membiasakan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Sasuke bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sosok pirang yang saat ini tak ada di sampingnya. Naruto. bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Lalu ia teringat dengan satu kalimat yang ia dengar dari Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan. Apa Naruto pergi? Tidak mungkin!

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menemui seorang suster. Ia bertanya tentang pemuda pirang yang mengantarkannya. Dan hanya medapat jawaban bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang mengunjunginya saat ia masuk rumah sakit. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak jarang sesekali menjambakinya.

" Kau ada dimana Naruto? apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya pada udara yang hampa.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kemana kau pergi? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku? Apa kau pergi meninggalkanku?' batinnya miris.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk beribu pertanyaan tentang bocah itu. Apa mungkin sudah saatnya ia melupakan Naruto yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya? Dan membuatnya tidak normal.

Sasuke bisa gila kalau seperti ini!

Untuk apa ia selamat jika tetap tak ada Naruto? Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menyesal!

" Apa mungkin kau memang menginginkan aku untuk melupakanmu dan kau pergi dariku? Beri tahu aku, Naruto."

Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke bersama pertanyaan yang tak pernah mendapat jawaban.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Rumahnya masih sama sebelum kejadian itu. Masih dengan coklat yang terjatuh di lantai yang kini sudah penuh dengan semut. Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat betapa berantakannya rumahnya kini. Satu persatu ia membereskan peralatan yang berserakan.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya tertumbuk pada dapur. Tempat biasa Naruto membuat keributan dengan aroma hangus dan susu yang berceceran. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke merindukannya. Ia tersenyum sedih dan memasuki dapur minimalis itu. Menyusuri tiap jengkal kenangan yang diciptakan pemuda aneh yang mencuri hatinya.

Ia merasa runtuh.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Perlahan ia membuka pintu. Tatapannya menyendu ketika matanya tertumbuk pada boneka rubah besar yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia beringsut menghampiri boneka bernama kyuubi itu.

" Hai rubah. Kau tahu, pemilikmu sudah pergi. Kau merindukannya? Aku merindukan anak bodoh itu, apa dia pernah datang ke sini? Beri tahu aku..." Sasuke mengadu pada kyuubi, boneka kesayangan Naruto yang tertinggal di kamarnya.

Kamar ini masih penuh dengan kenangan Naruto. Semuanya. Perlahan Sasuke menengadah pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memeluk boneka itu erat seolah tengah memeluk sang pemiliknya. Sungguh, ia sangat merasa kehilangan. Naruto pergi tanpa pesan. Dia bodoh, dia tak tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat buruk pada anak bodoh itu? Rasanya kepala Sasuke mau pecah memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum kaku, ya setidaknya ia tak perlu kuatir terjatuh dari tempat tidur lagi. Namun tetap saja semua terasa sepi dan kosong. Ada satu tempat yang hampa di sini. Ia benar-benar terkurung dalam penyesalan, dalam rasa sakit yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dalam pedih ia menggumam –

" Kembalilah, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."

..satu tahun kemudian.

Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya. Sekalipun mantel yang ia kenakan sangat tebal, namun tak dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terpapar dinginnya Tokyo saat ini. Ia mendesah pelan hingga uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berjalan tenang menuju kamar dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Perlahan tangannya tergerak meraih boneka rubah berwarna orange yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Hanya kyuubi. Hanya boneka tak bernyawa ini yang menemani Sasuke setelah satu tahun menghilangnya Naruto.

Semua menjadi lebih baik. Sangat baik.

Semua berkembang sesuai yang ia inginkan. Ibunya sudah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Mikoto sudah dapat mengingat Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit. Tak jarang wanita itu tersenyum ketika Sasuke berkunjung.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan studinya dan mendapat predikat cumlaude dengan prestasi yang memukau. Ia lulus sebagai dokter spesialis jantung sesuai cita-citanya.

Dan ia percaya, semua indah pada waktunya. Sekalipun ia harus tertatih untuk mencapai semua itu. Ia bersyukur karena bertemu Naruto dalam hidupnya. Anak bodoh itu sudah merubah hidupnya hingga seperti ini. Sasuke tak lagi menjadi snipper. Ia memilih meneruskan cita-citanya sebagai dokter jantung, bukan menembus jantung orang dengan peluru miliknya.

Sasuke hampir saja memejamkan mata saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu. Ia menggeram, karena ada yang berani mengganggu acaranya. Ia ingin tidur dan beristirahat. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri pintu utama apartemennya.

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Menampilakan sosok yang nyaris membuat Sasuke sesak napas –

-Naruto.

" Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke.." suara itu terdengar mengalun lembut dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

Apa ini mimpi? Sungguh jika ini hanya mimpi, ia berharap tak akan terbangun untuk selamanya. Dia ingin tetap seperti ini dengan Naruto berada di hadapannya.

Rambutnya masih sama, pirang. Matanya masih biru cerah dan senyum itu masih indah seperti biasa. Naruto berdiri tegap dengan balutan mantel berwarna merah tua dan topi rajutan senada dengan mantelnya. Sasuke tak sanggup lagi seperti ini. Tanpa aba-aba ia berhambur ke arah Naruto dan merengkuh tubuh Naruto erat. Sangat erat. Ia dapat merasakan Naruto menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya dan mengeratkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke. Hangat.

" Sasuke, aku tak bisa bernapas..."

Haha, seperti waktu itu. Dia hampir membunuh Naruto karena memeluknya terlalu erat. Seperti déjà vu.

" Apa ini benar-benar kau, anak bodoh? Apa kau nyata?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

" Ini aku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lembut. Ia tersenyum manis.

" Masuklah."

" Terimakasih."

Naruto tak langsung duduk. Ia memilih memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan tak lama kemudian ia datang bersama kyuubi di pelukannya. Masih sama seperti dulu.

" Kau selama ini pergi kemana? Dan kenapa cara bicaramu aneh?" Sasuke bertanya penuh selidik merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dengan pemuda ini.

Naruto terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Sasuke. " Apa ada coklat?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang hendak bangkit. " Jawab aku dulu, bodoh!"

Naruto kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. " Aku akan bercerita padamu. Tapi jangan menyela, jangan memprotes sebelum aku selesai." Pinta Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke,

" Aku Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal Namikaze Minato. Aku normal, tak mengidap kelainan apapun." Ucap Naruto singkat. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan keinginannya untuk menjitak kepala pemuda manis itu. " Awalnya aku bersikap seperti itu agar aku mendapat tumpangan untuk pergi ke rumah pamanku di Suna. Tapi aku bertemu dengan pemuda angkuh bernama Sasuke yang selalu sombong di hadapanku. Kau tahu Sasuke, aku berpura-pura terkena syndrome down agar mendapat tempat tinggal gratis untuk sementara waktu karena rumahku disita dan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanku. Banyak orang mencariku karena liontin hexagonal itu. Oleh karena itu aku menyamarkan identitas dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh. Dan aku bersyukur kau percaya. Aku percaya kau mampu menjagaku dari orang-orang yang mencari kalung itu. Maka aku memberitahumu tentang kalung itu. Dan kau membuatku yakin kau bisa melindungiku. Meskipun aku tahu kenyataannya ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan." Naruto menengadah ke langit-langit ruang tamu Sasuke.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau bisa berbuat seperti itu, hah?!" Sasuke menujuk wajah Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya setelah itu ia bangkit menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman.

Naruto hanya diam dan tersenyum jahil. Sungguh, satu tahun ia berhasil mengerjai seseorang. Hebat bukan?

" Karena aku masih ingin hidup tenang, Sasuke."

" Apa kau pikir semua itu malah tidak membuatmu berada dalam bahaya? Kau bodoh atau tolol?!"

Sasuke meletakkan dua cangkir coklat panas di atas meja dan kembali duduk. " Sekalipun aku bodoh, buktinya tuan Sasuke memberiku tumpangan. Dan dia menyelamatkan hidupku."

Sasuke tersedak coklat panasnya.

" Naruto, apa kau masih membenciku karena aku yang membunuh ayahmu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. " Tentu saja tidak! Kalau aku masih membencimu, aku tak akan pernah ada di sini lagi!"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lagi. " Arigatou."

" Ya aku tahu itu. Aku minta maaf karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Aku hanya belum siap karena kenyataannya kau yang membuat ayahku mati. Tapi, ya sudahlah." Naruto menyesap coklat panasnya dan menggumam 'enak'.

" Kau tinggal di sini lagi, kan?"

" Karena kau membuat ayahku meninggal, kuanggap ini rumahku." Ucap Naruto ceria. Tak lupa senyuman lebarnya.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. " Terserah kau saja."

" Kau masih menyimpan liontin itu, kan?"

" Ya, besok kita akan mengambilnya." Ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum dikagetkan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" Terimaksih Sasuke."

Keduanya terdiam saling pandang satu sama lain. Menikmati kebersamaan yang hampir menghilang. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda manis itu.

" Aishiteru.." ungkap Sasuke pelan sebelum merengkuh kembali tubuh Naruto.

" Aishiteru yo.." bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

" Kau tahu cinta itu apa?" Sasuke berbisik seraya membelai rambut Naruto.

" Cinta itu Sasuke dan Naruto." jawab Naruto singkat.

" Bukannya dulu kau bilang cinta itu permen coklat?"

" Yang bilang kan Naruto yang mengidap syndrome down. Yang ini Naruto yang normal." Kilah Naruto tersenyum jahil.

" Kau ini. Mungkin kau berbakat sebagai seorang actor."

" Memangnya kau rela jika nanti aku harus berciuman dengan aktris perempuan?"

" Akan kubunuh orang itu."

" Ya sudah, jangan tawari aku menjadi actor. Aku tak mau setiap hari menjengukmu di penjara."

" Hei...!" Sasuke akhirnya sukses menjitak kepala pirang Naruto membuat sang Namikaze muda menggerutu tak karuan.

Pagi-pagi Sasuke dan Naruto pergi menuju ke rumah sakit ibu Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto terus mengoceh karena cuaca yang sangat dingin. Namun akhirnya pemuda itu diam setelah disumpal oleh beberapa batang coklat. Ya, masih sama seperti dulu. Coklat selalu bisa membuat Naruto diam.

" Kenapa kita ke rumah sakit ini? Ini rumah sakit ibumu kan?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

" Ya, kita akan mengambil kunci itu di sini." Jawab Sasuke.

" Eh? Maksudnya?"

" Sudah diam. Atau ku kurung di sini." Ancam pemuda raven itu yang langsung membuat Naruto bungkam dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya masuk. Terlihat Mikoto sedang merajut sebuah topi berwarna merah. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Kaa-san, perkenalkan dia Naruto." Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto pada Mikoto. Seketika Naruto sedikit membungkuk.

"Dozo yoroshiku.." sapa Naruto ceria.

" Dia pemuda yang manis Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto disertai senyuman singkat.

" Sudah bisa mengingatmu?" Naruto menyenggol bahu Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan pelan dari Sasuke.

" Boleh aku ambil kaa-san?" Sasuke berbisik pada Mikoto. Wanita itu mengangguk dan melepaskan kalung yang ia kenakan. Melihat itu Naruto sedikit tercekat karena sasuke berani mempertaruhkan ibunya untuk menyembunyikan kalung itu selama satu tahun. Nekat!

" Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati Naruto. Ia memakaikan kalung itu di leher sang Namikaze yang langsung di sambut pelukan hangat Naruto serta ucapan terimakasih.

Tak seberapa lama mereka berdua pamit untuk pulang karena sepertinya cuaca akan semakin dingin dan tak mau mengganggu istirahat Mikoto lebih lama.

Indah bukan? Betapa bahagianya mereka berdua. Tak ada lagi Sasuke sang snipper maut dan tak ada Namikaze Naruto yang mengidap syndrome down. Yang ada hanya mereka berdua dalam bahagia yang hangat. Dengan cerita dan cinta baru tentunya.

Pahitpun akan berujung manis jika sudah pada waktunya.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke masih malas membuka matanya sekalipun hidungnya mencium bau aneh. Bau yang tak asing lagi bagi saraf pembaunya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya gontai mencari sumber aroma aneh itu. Ia hanya mengenakan boxer membuatnya berjenggit dingin. Terdengar gerutuan kecil dari bibir Sasuke ketika lututnya tak sengaja terantuk sudut meja.

Demi apapun di dunia ini. Sungguh, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak membelalak melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana kau tidak terbelalak? Jika di hadapanmu adalah pemandangan yang paling tak ingin kau lihat. Pemandangan yang paling kau benci seumur hidupmu? Ayolah, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak kali ini.

" NaruTOOOO...! apa yang kau lakukan dengan dapurku?!"

Terlihat asap imajiner mengepul dari kepala Sasuke seketika itu. Bersamaan dengan kepulan asap dari arah kompor dan juga bau gosong roti panggang.

" Ups! Maaf Sasuke...!"

Seketika sebuah panci melayang dengan indahnya beberapa centi di atas kepala pirang sang Namikaze Naruto.

Oke Tuan Sasuke, sepertinya hidupmu tak sepenuhnya sesuai harapan. Selamat meratapi hancurnya dapurmu yang akan terjadi setiap pagi oleh ulah kekasih tercintamu.

Final

Akhirnya fic ini selesai. Maaf kalo terlalu panjang, soalnya nanggung kalau dipotong. Saya ucapkan terimakasih pada readers yang sudah membaca ataupun mereview fic saya. Terimakasih banyak!

Sekian dan...wassalam.


End file.
